Par amour
by crazybells
Summary: Par amour pour votre enfant, jusqu'où iriez-vous? Bella, elle, était littéralement prête à tout pour son fils. OS. POV multiples


**Disclamer :**

 **Les personnages mis en scène ne sont pas les miens, ce sont ceux de _Stephanie Meyer_ **

**Certains faits ne sont pas les miens, ce sont ceux de _Shonda Rhimes_**

 **Et l'histoire, qui est la mienne, m'est venue à l'esprit en parlant avec _stella 82_ cet été. Je devais faire une Bella pleureuse, j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que cela ^^**

 **Merci à vous trois pour vos idées! XD**

 **J'ai renoué avec mes démons pour façonner un ptit truc comme je les aime ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne immersion dans mon univers -un tout petit peu- tordu !**

 **Alice Pov**

 _Nan mais sérieusement, c'est quoi cette robe? Comment est-ce que tu peux grimper les marches du festival de Cannes dans une robe pareil? Haaan et elle, mon Dieu, qu'elle a grossi!_

Si je n'étais pas infirmière en pédiatrie, j'aurais été couturière, styliste... : la mode, les peoples, les fringues, c'étaient mes passions. Faire ma commère, être au courant des derniers potins et les amplifier avant de les faire circuler étaient mes passes temps favoris.

Mon boulot à l'hôpital de Seattle s'éloignait assez de mes aspirations, mais niveau commérages, j'étais servie! Et puis rester à l'hôpital me permettait d'être auprès de ma famille.

A la suite d'un litige juridique, presque tous les hommes de la famille avaient fait l'acquisition de l'hôpital dans lequel ils travaillaient. Mon père avait pris la direction du service de chirurgie, mon mari, Jasper, dirigeait la traumato, et un de mes frères, Edward, gérait le service de pédiatrie dans lequel je travaillais. Mon autre frère, Emmett, avait préféré garder son grade de sapeur pompier et avait refusé de se mêler aux poursuites de la famille contre l'hôpital. Sa femme, Rosalie, par contre, en avait profité pour obtenir un poste en oncologie. Et elle avait bien raison d'en profiter.

Bref, il n'y avait que ma mère qui ne bossait pas dans les parages. Elle était toujours restée à la maison, l'entretenant. Même si, depuis peu, l'idée d'ouvrir une microentreprise de déco intérieure commençait à germer dans son esprit.

Je fus coupée dans ma lecture d'un magazine people par le standard de la pédiatrie qui sonna :

« Pédiatrie j'écoute. Alice à l'appareil.

\- Alice c'est Emmett. On vous amène un ptit gars de 6 ans qui a fait une chute de deux mètres. TC avec PC sur les lieux. Il a repris conscience au bout de dix minutes.

\- Ok Em. Je préviens le patron. Vous êtes là dans combien de temps?

\- Dix minutes. » Et il raccrocha.

En pédiatrie, on pouvait être amenés à voir de tout. Nous avions à ce moment-là deux enfants pour convulsions, un petit préma à surveiller, une suspicion d'appendicite, une méningite et une gastro. Le service était calme quoi!

Je trouvais Edward avec le petit Jaimy qui était arrivé le matin même après avoir été retrouvé convulsant dans son lit. Ils étaient en train de jouer à la bataille navale.

« Eddy, on a une entrée dans dix minutes.

\- Prépare ce qu'il faut, le temps pour moi de perdre, s'il te plaît. »

Un rapide coup d'oeil me montra qu'Edward était, effectivement, en train de perdre tous ses bateaux. Le connaissant, il était capable de le faire exprès pour son petit patient.

Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit dans la salle d'examens, adjacente à son bureau.

« Alors on attend quoi?

\- Garçon, 6 ans, chute de deux mètres avec trauma crânien et perte de connaissance de dix minutes sur les lieux.

\- Ok, ya un parent ou un accompagnateur avec?

\- Ah... ça je sais pas ! Mais ya Emmett. » Fis-je en riant. Jaune. Ça faisait deux ans que je bossais avec mon grand frère et je n'étais toujours pas rôdée. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas penser à demander si un parent était avec Emmett...

Rageuse, je continuais d'installer le matos dont Edward aurait besoin. Prise de poids, de température, de saturation, moniteurs, tubulures, minerve... Tout était là, je le savais, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de vérifier trois fois, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon autre frère arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital, sirène et gyrophare en marche.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes alors vers l'entrée du service, prêts à accueillir le jeune garçon. Emmett arriva en poussant un brancard, son collègue, Tyler, probablement resté dans le camion de pompier. Le garçon était assis en tailleur sur le brancard, tout sourire malgré sa minerve. Il lui manquait l'incisive supérieure gauche, lui donnant un sourire trop mignon. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille et ses yeux marrons, profonds et rieurs, balayèrent l'entrée du service comme s'il venait d'entrer à Disney Land.

« Et nous y voici, Fit Emmett à son jeune patient.

\- Han, quand je vais dire à maman que j'ai fait un tour dans le camion de pompier...! Il avait une voix si enfantine que ça le rendait encore plus mignon... si c'était possible.

\- Avec les sirènes! Renchérit Emmett

\- Avec les sirènes! Répéta le petit garçon. Edward, le sourire aux lèvres intervint:

\- Alors jeune homme, comment tu t'appelles?

\- Shawn.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Shawn?

\- Je suis tombé du haut du toboggan parce que je faisais n'importe quoi.

\- D'accord, et tu as mal quelque part?

\- A mon poignet. Et il leva sa main qui, effectivement, formait un angle étrange avec le reste de son bras.

\- Okay. On va regarder tout ça. Emmett compléta:

\- Perte de connaissance estimée de dix minutes par le personnel de l'école. Glasgow à 15, sat à 97, rythme cardiaque à 110 dans le camion. Ca a l'air d'aller quoi."

Mais il vit la tête de notre frère ainé et précisa :

"Oui enfin si on oublie la chute, la perte de connaissance et le poignet...

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous rejoindre, demanda Edward à Emmett, de sorte à palier mon incompétence.

\- L'école a essayé de joindre sa mère mais elle répondait pas.

\- C'est normal, maman travaille ! Elle écoutera son message après son service ! Répondit Shawn comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ok, on va s'installer en salle d'examens, Edward ajouta à l'enfant: on va te faire deux, trois radios, quelques examens, surveiller un peu ta tête et sûrement te faire un plâtre.

\- Ouiiii et vous ferez des dessins dessus!

\- Oui, si tu veux. Alice tu peux m'ouvrir un dossier pour notre ami Shawn s'il te plaît? Tu me rejoins après.

\- Oui, chef. » Fis-je dans un sourire.

Le petit Shawn avait égayé ma journée. Il était plein de vie, comme bon nombre des enfants de son âge, mais un petit quelque chose le différenciait des autres. Emmett prit place derrière mon bureau, à mes côtés, laissant Edward tout seul avec le petit. Vu ses constantes et son état général, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, on pouvait largement avoir le temps de papoter tranquille. Il commença:

« T'as vu, Debbie est rentrée de congé mat. Bon sang, on dirait qu'ils ont oublié trois gosses dans son bide!

\- Mais naaan! Je l'ai pas encore croisée ! Le comité l'a laissé en gériatrie ou ils ont profité de son congé pour la changer de service ?

\- Elle est passé en hémato.

\- Han c'est moche. Moi je voudrais pas qu'on me bouge sans mon accord.

\- Toi, tu risques rien, tu vis avec un des chefs ! » Fit-il en riant! Je pris alors conscience, qu'effectivement, jamais je ne bougerai de service sans mon autorisation. Le rachat par la famille avait des avantages non négligeables!

J'allais embrayer sur le fait que j'avais entre-aperçu Newton et Stanley s'envoyer en l'air dans un placard à fournitures quand la double porte du service s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

Une jeune femme entra en trombe et se dirigea directement à mon bureau. De par sa carrure toute fine je devinais qu'elle avait à peine la vingtaine, mais son look général lui donnait dix à quinze ans de plus. Ses cheveux secs formaient un étrange nid à oiseaux, ses yeux étaient rougis, probablement par des larmes et sans doute par beaucoup de fatigue, comme en attestaient de vilaines poches sous ses yeux ternes. Ses vêtements étaient bien trop grands et usés. Je ne pus qu'apercevoir un jean limé, deux tailles trop larges, et un immonde gilet gris informe. Mais malgré l'aspect déplorable de cette jeune femme, un petit quelque chose m'intrigua chez elle. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que ça venait des ses yeux. Les mêmes que Shawn, la joie en moins.

Bredouillante et tremblante, elle prit la parole, à toute vitesse:

« Vous devez avoir admis un petit garçon, pour une chute. Shawn Swan. Bruns, six ans, très bavard.

\- Oui. Effectivement. Professionnelle, je me renseignai: vous êtes sa soeur?

\- Non. Sa mère. »

Oups.

Je savais plus où me mettre et, encore une fois, j'aurais dû me taire. Mais de toute évidence, le paillasson... pardon, la jeune femme que j'avais devant moi n'y prêta pas attention.

« Ils viennent de l'admettre, reprit Emmett, sentant que j'étais trop occupée à me mettre des gifles mentalement. Il a sans doute un poignet cassé, le Docteur Cullen est en train de l'examiner.

\- Ok, fit-elle toute tremblante, c'est par où? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à faire face au long couloir du service. Mais Emmett la stoppa :

\- Vous devriez vous poser quelques secondes avant d'aller le retrouver. Il est entre de bonnes mains, vous devriez prendre un café le temps de reprendre vos esprits. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Emmett commença a faire couler deux cafés et enchaîna avec un troisième. La mère de Shawn se posa sur une des chaises, côté famille, sur le retour de mon bureau. Elle prit le café d'Emmett sans même y prêter attention.

« J'ai même pas entendu mon portable quand l'école m'a appelée. J'étais en train de bosser et j'ai rien entendu...

\- Et pourtant vous avez fait très vite.

\- J'ai mis cinq minutes avant de me rendre compte qu'ils m'avaient appelée, fit-elle alors que sa voix commençait à être déformée par des sanglots. Cinq minutes... Répéta-t-elle.

\- Cinq minutes c'est rien, fit Emmett qui longea le retour de mon bureau pour aller poser une main sur son épaule. On a déjà vu des parents qui mettent des heures avant de se rendre compte que leur enfant est hospitalisé.

\- Une fois, yen a eu un qui a mis des jours... » Ajoutais-je... un vrai cas social celui-là d'ailleurs...

Nos remarques eurent l'effet escompté puisque la mère de Shawn releva la tête qu'elle avait commencé à baisser :

« Des jours? Je culpabilise déjà assez pour cinq minutes, j'imagine même pas des jours...

\- Bien, je vais profiter de cette pause café pour commencer à remplir le dossier d'admission avec vous, si vous voulez bien. »

Les dossiers, c'était rapide, mais pénible. J'appris que Shawn et sa mère vivaient dans un quartier de Seattle que je ne connaissais même pas, preuve qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de centre commercial là bas. Ni grand chose d'autres d'ailleurs... J'appris que la mère s'appelait Isabella mais préférait Bella. Et elle m'informa qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à joindre le père, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Je lui avais demandé si elle avait une mutuelle et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, sûrement pour tenter de refouler ses larmes, elle m'annonça qu'elle n'en n'avait pas, comme beaucoup de personnes démunies dans ce pays. Je dus l'informer que, du coup, les frais seraient à sa charge. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle l'avait déjà compris.

Après avoir récolté toutes les infos dont j'avais besoin et voyant que la mère s'était détendue, je lui indiquai la salle d'examens pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son fils. Visiblement, elle était très inquiète pour lui, alors qu'Emm et moi avions tenté à nombreuses reprises de lui expliquer qu'il allait bien.

Une fois la jeune femme assez loin pour ne pas entendre ce que j'allais dire, je demandai à Emmett :

« A ton avis, elle a quel âge?

\- Laisse la, Shawn est mon pote, alors on laisse sa mère tranquille. Revenons en au gros bide de Debbie! »

 **Bella POV**

 _Salle d'examens._ C'était écrit en gros. Je savais que c'était là. Je savais qu' _il_ était là. Mais j'avais trop peur de passer cette porte. Dans quel état était mon pauvre bébé ? Est-ce que j'allais le retrouver en sang ? Terrorisé ? Des tubes partout dans les bras et dans le nez, dans la bouche ?

Des images toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres se chevauchaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais même pas été présente lorsque les secours étaient arrivés à l'école. À quoi est-ce que ça servait que je m'acharne à être la meilleure mère du monde si je ne pouvais même pas être présente quand mon tout petit bébé avait le plus besoin de moi ?

Peut-être que tout le monde avait raison en fin de compte... Peut-être que jamais je ne serais une bonne mère pour mon fils. Si je ne lui avais pas donné la vie... Si j'avais écouté ma famille, ainsi que son père, alors jamais il n'aurait fait cette épouvantable chute...

Alors que je m'auto-flagellais mentalement dans le couloir aseptisé de l'hôpital, des éclats de rires se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, là où mon bébé devait être. Intriguée, je frappais discrètement à la porte, et attendis qu'on me fasse signe d'entrer. C'est une voix masculine qui riait qui m'invita à pousser la porte.

Je trouvais alors mon bébé, son petit cou disparu sous une minerve, assis en tailleur sur une table d'auscultation. Aussitôt, je vis des fils sortir de sous son t-shirt, reliant son petit torse à une machine. Cette machine émettait des bip-bip à la fois sécurisants (mon bébé était vivant !) mais à la fois terrifiants ( il fallait surveiller son petit coeur... pourquoi ?)

Pire que cette machine ? Le fait que mon bébé était en train de rire alors que je n'étais pas avec lui. Une autre personne que moi avait eu le droit à son rire si magnifique. Avais-je le droit d'être jalouse de ça ? Bien sûr que oui, c'était moi sa mère ! C'était moi qui suait sang et eau pour lui !

« Vous devez être Mademoiselle Swan, je me présente, Docteur Cullen, pédiatre, fit le médecin de mon fils, en me tendant la main. J'essayais de ne pas lui porter mon attention mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la façon qu'avaient ses cheveux roux de faire ressortir ses profonds yeux verts. De toute évidence, ce mec avaient dû financer ses études avec du mannequinat tellement il était beau. En même temps, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais eu des posters de lui sur mes murs à l'époque...

\- Oui, je suis sa mère, me sentis-je obligée de préciser, étant donné qu'il était la seule chose que j'avais réussie dans ma vie..., alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a?

\- Et bien les constantes sont excellentes, j'attendais votre arrivée pour avoir votre consentement pour les radios. Et selon les résultats des radios, on avisera.

\- Ok. Radios de quoi?

\- Du crâne et des cervicales, étant donné la chute, puis du poignet qui est probablement cassé. »

Je sentis mon sang déserter mon corps pour s'emmagasiner dans mes chaussettes. Soudainement ma tête se mit à tourner alors que ma vision se troubla. Son _crâne_ ? Mon bébé s'était cassé le crâne ? Son cerveau allait-il sortir ? Il allait fuir par un petit trou ? Ou sauter de sa cavité par un énooorme trou ?

Et son poignet était cassé ? Il devait souffrir atrocement!

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Vous devriez vous asseoir ! » Mais je ne l'entendais pas. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je me sentais partir. Mais au lieu de m'évanouir, je sentis deux mains puissantes me saisir les épaules, me pousser vers l'arrière avant de... m'asseoir sur un tabouret, au pied de la table d'auscultation.

Retrouvant doucement mes facultés, je vis le médecin penché vers moi, l'air soucieux.

« Mademoiselle Swan, est ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez mangé quelque chose à midi ?

\- Hein ? Heu j'en sais rien. Vous pouvez faire rapidement les radios ?

\- Bien sûr, il me faut juste une signature. »

Il me tendit une feuille que je ne pris même pas la peine de lire. L'idée du cerveau de mon tout petit bébé qui s'échapperait de son crâne me soulevait tellement le coeur que je me concentrais juste pour ne pas vomir. J'allais perdre mon bébé à cause d'un fichu toboggan !

L'attente fut insoutenable pendant que mon bébé et le médecin étaient partis faire les radios. Mon mini-moi était partit dans un fauteuil roulant. J'avais commencé à paniquer en demandant ce qui arrivait à ses jambes quand le médecin me rassura en me disant que ce n'était que le protocole.

J'en avais profité pour envoyé un message à Angela, ma meilleure amie et la marraine de Shawny, lui demandant de nous ramener des affaires. Alice, l'infirmière qui m'avait accueillie m'avait fait changer de pièce pour intégrer la chambre de mon bébé. Elle m'avait prévenu que, vu qu'il avait perdu connaissance sur les lieux, il allait au moins passer une nuit à l'hôpital. J'avais glapi à cette annonce. Il allait trop mal pour pouvoir sortir...

Et, quelque part au fond de moi, même si je tentais de refouler cette pensée, ça allait me coûter un bras. Bien entendu, seule la santé de mon fils comptait, mais au final, la facture tomberait. Alors plus vite on allait sortir de là, et moins je paierais.

Je luttai pour faire partir cette immonde pensée.

S'il fallait rester des années hospitalisé, pour qu'il aille bien, alors on le ferait, et je me débrouillerais. Je m'étais toujours débrouillée toute seule. J'y avais perdu mon âme et ma dignité, mais j'avais toujours su faire face : il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, toutes les vacances qu'il me demandait, il les avait eu. Et je m'étais fait la promesse que jamais il ne saurait comment ses vacances avaient été financées.

Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, des larmes avaient envahi les yeux et mes joues. Sûrement la pression qui retombait, ainsi que le poids de tant de fatigue.

C'est horrible à dire mais Shawn est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, mais la pire aussi.

Rongée par la culpabilité et noyée sous les larmes, je n'entendis pas le coup frappé à la porte. Le Docteur Cullen ouvrit la porte doucement avant d'entrer avec mon tout petit bébé dans un fauteuil roulant.

Je tournai rapidement ma tête pour essuyer mes larmes et vis le Docteur-top-model aider mon bébé à se hisser dans son lit. Je demandai alors précipitamment :

« Alors Docteur, comment va son cerveau? Il va pas mourir, hein ? Il est trop jeune, hein.

\- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Swan, tout va bien. Détendez-vous. Le crâne est nickel, pas de fissure, pas d'hématome, les cervicales sont nickels, du coup on lui a retiré la minerve.

\- Aaah! Donc tout va bien, on peut sortir?

\- Et bien non, pas tout à fait. Son poignet est cassé. On appelle ça une fracture de Pouteau-colles. C'est la base d'un des os de l'avant bras qui s'est brisé. C'est une fracture fréquente en cas de chute. On va devoir le plâtrer, du coup.

\- Mais il doit souffrir alors, fis-je en prenant mon bébé dans les bras. Il suivait la conversation comme on suit un match de tennis.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Emmett, le pompier qui l'a amené et que vous avez dû croiser en arrivant -j'acquiesçai, absente- lui a administré de la morphine sur place, et je l'aurais plâtré avant que la douleur ne se réveille.

\- Ok. Donc tout va bien alors?

\- Oui, il va bien.

\- On pourra sortir quand?

\- Eh bien je le garderai jusqu'à demain soir, de sorte à écarter tout risque, mais je suis confiant.

\- D'accord. »

Mon bébé allait bien. Son cerveau n'allait pas sauter hors de son crâne...

Le médecin sortit alors que mon tout petit bébé se poussa sur son lit pour me faire une place. Je m'allongeai à ses côtés, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à son petit poignet brisé et le serrai comme s'il était aussi précieux que la dernière bouffée d'oxygène d'une personne agonisante. Et c'est ce qu'il était pour moi. J'avais tout perdu à son arrivée, et il était devenu toute ma vie, tout ce que j'avais.

« - Alors dis moi mon ptit chaton, c'était comment dans le camion des pompiers?

\- Oh maman, c'était trop bien! Emmett m'a laissé mettre la sirène. C'était trop bien, maman! Hein que tu es fière de moi!

\- Oui mon bébé, je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu as été tellement courageux! Tu es le meilleur des petits chatons!

\- Et toi, tu es la meilleure des mamans chéries d'amour.

\- Ah oui?

\- Ouiiii!

\- Je t'aime mon petit chou. »

Nous étions tranquillement installés et je l'écoutais parler de son futur métier de pompier quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. L'infirmière que j'avais croisée à l'entrée du service entra, suivie par le médecin.

« On vient plâtrer ce poignet » Fit la jeune femme aux cheveux magnifiques qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle, elle avait le temps d'en prendre soin, et pour ça, elle n'avait sûrement pas d'enfant à élever toute seule.

Ils firent s'asseoir mon chaton sur le lit, et il posa son poignet droit sur la desserte qui, jusque là, était restée au pied du lit. Ils posèrent leur matériel sur la petite table et commencèrent à façonner le plâtre dans une bonne ambiance.

J'appris à ce moment là que le lutin qui secondait le médecin était en fait sa soeur. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre eux. Comme quoi la génétique, c'était vraiment bizarre. En même temps, mon fils ne ressemblait pas du tout à son père...

Je les laissai s'occuper du poignet de mon tout petit bébé, puisqu'à ce moment précis, je ne servais à rien. J'en profitais pour mater allègrement le médecin de mon fils. Typiquement le genre d'homme auprès duquel je n'oserai jamais rien tenté. Comment un mec aussi sexy pourrait s'intéresser à moi? De toute façon, je n'avais même pas à me poser la question. La seule chose qui importait dans ma vie, c'était mon fils. Je n'avais pas la place ni le temps pour un homme dans ma vie.

L'infirmière, Alice, nous laissa en emportant un plateau contenant tout leur bazar pendant que son frère remplissait le dossier de mon bébé au pied du lit.

« Du coup, il va falloir faire attention à ne pas mouiller le plâtre pendant les douches, les bains, sous la pluie...

\- Ok.

\- Et vous reviendrez nous voir dans trois semaines pour qu'on l'enlève. Fit-il avec un sourire en coin en nous souriant. Je déglutis de travers, ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de son sourire ou de l'information.

\- Trois semaines de plâtre ?

\- Au moins. Il faut laisser aux os le temps de se ressouder. Je vais vous rédiger un arrêt de travail, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Un arrêt de travail ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas moi qui suis blessée ! Fis-je en riant. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres mais il redevint sérieux aussitôt.

\- Je sais bien, mais plâtré, Shawn ne sera sûrement pas accepté à l'école, du coup, à moins que vous n'ayez quelqu'un pour le garder, je vous fais un arrêt enfant malade. »

Je me décomposai et me sentis pâlir à vue d'oeil. Je sentis le regard choqué de mon bébé sur moi. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, et je me rendis compte que mon angoisse déteignait sur lui. Il était hors de question que mes problèmes d'adulte ne l'atteignent. Je me forçais à respirer par le nez, refoulant mes larmes et affichait un sourire.

« Maman, je suis désolé d'avoir fait n'importe quoi sur le toboggan. Il me brisa le coeur.

\- Tu rigoles bébé, trois semaines rien que toi et moi, c'est trop bien! »

Bien entendu, je n'avais personne pour le garder en journée. Angela pouvait me dépanner certaines nuits, quand je faisais des _extras_ , mais elle-même bossait et ne pourrait pas le garder de jour. Quant à son père... Quant à mes parents... n'en parlons même pas. Et mon patron au salon de thé n'accepterait jamais mon arrêt enfant malade. Déjà que je faisais la plonge au _black_... j'allais juste me faire virer. J'essayais de ne pas tenir mon bébé pour responsable. En même temps, il n'avait jamais demandé à venir au monde...

Le médecin nous laissa en m'informant que j'aurais tous les papiers à la sortie. Et je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir payer les frais alors que je serai sans emploi...

« Mon poussin, je vais aller me prendre un café. Je te laisse admirer ton plâtre. » Parce que, effectivement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son plâtre, comme une femme qui ne ferait que regarder un nouveau bracelet au prix exorbitant.

Il acquiesça vaguement, et je sortis en refermant doucement sa porte, comme je le faisais à la maison quand il venait de s'endormir. Je m'adossai à la porte et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol, me retrouvant le front sur les genoux et fondis en larmes. Je savais que d'autres parents circulaient dans ce couloir, mais en ce qui me concernait, ils pouvaient aller se faire voir.

J'étais dans une merde noire.

 **Edward POV**

Emmett était devenu quasiment chiant à nous parler de Shawn. Je savais pas ce qu'il y avait eu de si particulier dans son camion, mais il ne faisait que nous parler de lui. Comme quoi dès que le petit serait majeur, il le ferait rentrer dans la caserne, qu'il lui apprendrait le métier, qu'il l'accompagnerait sur sa première intervention, avant d'enchaîner sur le fait que ce petit lui avait donné envie d'avoir lui-même un enfant avec Rosalie.

Personnellement, des deux, c'était plutôt la mère qui obnubilait mes pensées. Elle semblait tellement inquiète et fragile. Et si seule. J'avais vu son désespoir lorsque j'avais parlé de l'arrêt enfant malade et compris qu'elle était seule. Shawn m'avait prévenu qu'il n'avait pas de père, mais visiblement, il n'y avait personne d'autre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, par exemple. Mais j'avais beau être chef de mon propre service à à peine vingt sept ans, je savais ce qui était professionnel et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Au lieu d'un bon câlin, avec Alice nous avions cherché à réduire au maximum les frais d'hospitalisation. Nous cherchions ce que l'on pouvait faire gratuitement ou non quand un enfant de trois ans fut admis en urgence après avoir été mordu au visage par un chien. En poussant le brancard à travers le couloir, vers la salle d'examen, nous avions croisé Mademoiselle Swan recroquevillée contre le mur, pleurant. Cette vision m'avait brisé le coeur. Mais pour l'heure, nous avions une urgence avec ce petit : sa vision était compromise.

Jasper, le mari d'Alice, chef de la traumato, avait du nous rejoindre sur ce cas et une fois l'enfant stabilisé, nous l'avions transféré dans son service. Alice et moi retournions à l'accueil après nous être changés à cause du sang. La mère de Shawn n'était plus dans le couloir et nous ne voulions pas la déranger.

A peine assis, Alice sur sa chaise, et moi sur le retour de son bureau, une jeune femme entra dans mon service :

« Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, est-ce que Shawn Swan est bien hospitalisé dans ce service? Elle avait toute mon attention.

\- Oui. Vous êtes?

\- Angela Weber, la meilleure amie de sa mère. J'amène des affaires.

\- Ok. Ils sont dans la chambre 106, troisième à gauche, fis-je en lui désignant le couloir. Elle regarda dans la direction que je lui indiquais mais au lieu de partir directement les voir, elle croisa ses bras sur la borne d'accueil et se pencha un peu vers nous en tendant un petit papier à Alice.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de débiter la moitié de la facture de Bella sur mon compte sans qu'elle ne le sache? »

Alice et moi la dévisagions comme si elle sortait tout juste du film _Avatar_ avec la peau bleue et tout ce qui va avec. Une telle générosité, nous n'avions jamais vu ça, même au sein d'une même famille.

« Vraiment?

\- Oui, à vrai dire elle a quelques soucis financiers mais est trop orgueilleuse pour demander de l'aide, et puis si elle sait que j'ai réglé la moitié de la facture, elle voudra me rembourser, alors j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous.

\- Vous préférez pas attendre qu'on ait fini d'établir la facture?

\- Peu importe, moi je pourrais m'en sortir, elle pas trop.

\- C'est okay pour nous, elle a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir, j'espère qu'elle en a conscience. »

La jeune femme me fit un grand sourire, signe que mademoiselle Swan avait bel et bien conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir pour amie et partit vers la chambre de Shawn en nous laissant ses coordonnées bancaires.

« Et bien, des amies comme ça, j'en voudrais bien moi!

\- Commence par être moins commère et tu en auras peut-être un peu plus! »

Ma petite soeur bougonna un peu avant que l'on ne se remette à travailler sur la facture de la famille Swan. J'avais également contacté mon père qui dirigeait la moitié de l'hôpital qui, une fois la situation expliquée, accepta que les imageries ne soient pas facturées de manière exceptionnelle. La facture à quatre chiffres venait de tomber à trois cents cinquante dollars, prix du plâtre et des repas jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Une fois la facture éditée, Alice et moi étions particulièrement fiers de nous. Une heure plus tard, quand mademoiselle Weber quitta le service, je l'informai du montant dont elle serait débitée et elle nous remercia chaleureusement de l'aide que l'on apportait à son amie. On la salua avant de partir faire le tour du service pour apporter les repas et prendre les constantes.

 **Bella POV**

Mon petit bébé avait dévoré son plateau repas alors que j'avais à peine touché au sandwich qu'Angela m'avait amené. Le moins que je puisse dire est que l'appétit n'était pas au rendez-vous. J'allais devoir contacter mon patron et lui expliquer la situation, pleurer au téléphone pour le supplier de me garder, et ça me créait une grosse boule d'angoisse qui plombait mon estomac.

Shawn, qui était scotché à la télé, toujours étendu dans mes bras, s'agita un peu.

« Tu veux quelque chose mon bébé ?

\- Oui maman. »

Un petit sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres:

« Tu veux quoi mon poussin ?

\- Pleins de girafes !

\- Des girafes ? Rien que ça?

\- Oui! »

Un rire sortit d'entre ses lèvres et je savais déjà que je ne pourrais rien lui refuser. Je sortis mon smartphone premier prix, cadeau d'une _connaissance_ et fis quelques recherches rapides pour voir comment je pouvais me débrouiller avec ses girafes.

« Internet me dit que c'est un peu compliqué d'en faire venir dans les hôpitaux.

\- Oh ben il faut que t'ailles demander au gentil docteur! Lui il dira pas non, parce qu'il est trop gentil !

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, mais il faut que tu y ailles en espion !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Faut faire l'espion pour avoir des girafes ?

\- Ben oui, hein ! Parce que sinon tous les autres enfants vont vouloir en avoir aussi et ça ne sera plus marrant !

\- Logique ! Tu crois qu'Angela a amené les talkie walkie ?

\- Ouiii je les ai vu dans le sac ! »

Heureusement que mon fils était là pour m'aider à voir les choses autrement que comme elles l'étaient réellement : quoi de plus décontractant que de jouer à l'espion dans un service de pédiatrie pour des girafes, hein ?

J'attachais mes cheveux en chignon, parce qu'à ses yeux, c'est ce que font les femmes espions et ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre de mon bébé, mon talkie walkie à la main. Le couloir était désert et, sachant que Shawny me regardait, je fis une roulade pour le traverser avant de me plaquer contre le mur opposé à notre porte.

J'appuyai sur le bouton sur mon accessoire d'espionnage:

 _« Super maman à petit poussin: personne en vue. J'entame la progression. »_

Il éclata de rire, faisant pétiller ses yeux.

 _« Super poussin à petite maman: bien compris. Bon courage agent secret ! »_

Prise au jeu, je longeais le mur en marchant comme un canard.

 _« Super poussin à petite maman : est-ce que vous me recevez ? »_

 _« Super maman à petit poussin: fort et clair: que ce passe-t-il ? »_

 _« Super poussin à petite maman: rien, je voulais savoir où en était l'agent secret. »_

Lui comme moi étions en train de chuchoter comme si nous étions en pleine mission.

 _« Super maman à petit poussin: j'approche de la cible, silence radio demandé. »_

 _« Super poussin à petite maman: négatif petite maman, je répète: négatif ! Gardez le talkie activé. »_

 _« Super maman à petit poussin: bien mon capitaine. »_

Arrivée sous la borne d'accueil, je me relevais comme si de rien était pour découvrir le Docteur Cullen et sa soeur me regardant, les lèvres étirés dans un sourire. Le médecin haussa un sourcil :

« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? » Je me saisis rapidement une feuille de papier vierge qui traînait sur le bureau et y expliquais mon plan, tout en tenant un discours contraire pour mon bébé qui devait suivre la conversation avec beaucoup d'excitation.

« Shawn aimerait beaucoup que nous fassions venir des girafes dans sa chambre, vous seriez d'accord ? »

Je tendis ma feuille et le docteur étouffa un rire avant de rentrer dans notre jeu.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle Swan, il est interdit de faire venir des girafes dans la pédiatrie, c'est écrit dans le règlement. C'est vraiment dommage, parce que les girafes sont trop belles, mais on n'a pas le droit.

\- Oooh, exagérais-je à peine, c'est tellement triste ! Ca lui aurait fait tellement plaisir pourtant !

\- Oui, j'imagine ! Mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre du règlement.

\- Oui, je comprends. Merci quand même docteur ! »

Je relâchais le bouton du talki pour savoir si mon tout petit bébé avait un commentaire à apporter, mais il ne fit rien. Le médecin me fit un clin d'oeil, me faisant comprendre qu'il validait mon plan, voyant ça, je me mis aussitôt accroupie devant le bureau et repris la conversation avec mon p'tit bonhomme:

 _« Super maman à petit poussin: je rentre au bercail. »_

 _« Super poussin à petite maman: très bien. Merci d'avoir essayé. »_

 _« Super maman à petit poussin: comment dois-je rentrer ? »_

 _« Super poussin à petite maman: En tant qu'espion pardi ! »_

Je fis donc le chemin inverse jusqu'à la chambre. Un regard en arrière m'informa que le docteur et sa soeur avaient passé leur tête par dessus la borne d'accueil pour me regarder faire et arboraient de grands sourires. Je traversai une fois de plus la largeur du couloir avec une pirouette.

« Oh mon bébé, je suis désolée pour les girafes

\- T'inquiète pas maman d'amour, on ira en voir au zoo. »

Nous nous réinstallâmes tous les deux correctement sur son lit. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de m'endormir avec mon bébé entre les bras.

« Dis mamounette, tu dors ?

\- Hum? Pas du tout.

\- Moi non plus ! On fait une cabane ! »

Je tentais de chasser le sommeil de moi et nous nous lançâmes dans l'élaboration d'une cabane en pleine nuit. Nous avions déplacé le matelas sous la télé et accroché les draps entre les placards et le support de la télé. Ce n'était pas notre meilleure cabane, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour la nuit. Je transférai l'oreiller et nous nous réinstallâmes sur le matelas, nous protégeant de la fraîcheur de la pièce avec les vêtements qu'Angela avait placé dans le sac à dos.

Mon petit trésor était endormi, recroquevillé contre moi, quant à moi, être tirée du sommeil pour faire une cabane m'avait bien réveillée. Au bout d'un certain moment, j'entendis un bruit dans la pièce.

« Psst ? »

Je m'extirpais comme je pus du câlin tout ensommeillé de mon petit chat et soulevai légèrement le draps pour voir qui était là. La lumière du couloir éclairait en contre jour la silhouette du Docteur Cullen. Il avait un gros colis dans les bras.

Je sortis de notre cabane pour récupérer mon colis :

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir joué le jeu.

\- Avec plaisir, on ne voit pas si souvent que ça une famille aussi soudée. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ?

\- Non non, je vais m'en sortir. Juste, qu'est-ce que je fais du carton après ?

\- Oh posez le devant la porte de votre chambre, je m'en occuperais. »

Je le remerciai une fois de plus et il nous laissa. Aussi discrètement que possible, j'installai la surprise pour mon petit coeur courageux avant de le rejoindre sous la cabane.

Cette fois, je m'endormis rapidement, mon ange entre les bras. Il commença à s'agiter alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement.

« 'Jour mamounette.

\- Bonjour mon trésor. Comment va ton poignet ?

\- Ca va. »

Il frotta ses petits yeux tout ensommeillés de sa main valide et fit claquer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Tu sais quoi, mon bébé, j'ai entendu des petits bruits cette nuit, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu jettes un petit coup d'oeil.

\- Ah oui, tu crois ?

\- Hum hum. »

Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, Shawny s'extirpa des vêtements qui nous avaient servis de couverture pour la nuit et passa sa tête hors de la cabane.

« OOOOOH ! Maman ! Maman ! Ya des girafes partout ! »

Un sourire satisfait naquit sur mes lèvres en voyant la joie sur son visage. J'avais trouvé, sur un site discount, une collection de peluches girafes de différentes tailles que j'avais répartie dans toute la chambre. L'avantage quand on est fauché, c'est que ça développe l'imagination de tous!

Le docteur et sa soeur, Alice, apportèrent le petit déjeuner de mon bébé peu de temps après et en profitèrent pour prendre ses constantes.

« Et ça, c'est pour vous, mademoiselle Swan. »

Il me tendit une tasse de café ainsi qu'un sachet que je devinai comme contenant des viennoiseries.

« En quelle honneur ?

\- Ca vient d'Emmett, vous savez le pompier...

\- Oh mon copain ! Le coupa Shawn, nous faisant tous rire.

\- Lui-même ! Enfin bref, il est passé à la boulangerie ce matin et avait les yeux plus grands que l'estomac, comme toujours. Et comme Alice et moi avions déjà mangé, il nous a dit que c'était pour vous.

\- C'est adorable ! Vous le remercierez de ma part !

\- Vous le ferez vous-même, il doit passer dans l'après-midi signer le plâtre de votre fils. »

Mon petit chat sauta partout tellement il était heureux de revoir le pompier. J'étais contente qu'il se soit lié ainsi avec un adulte, un homme qui plus est, parce qu'il manquait cruellement d'une présence masculine, mais quelque part au fond de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en être jalouse. J'étais la seule à avoir le droit à ce genre de réaction de sa part.

J'avais contacté mon patron pour lui exposer ma situation et, sans surprise, il m'annonça ne plus avoir besoin de mes services. J'étais alors au chômage et dans une profonde galère. Il me demanda de passer le jour suivant récupérer ma dernière paie.

Nous passâmes notre matinée à jouer dans la salle de jeux de la pédiatrie, entre puzzles et _kapla_. Nous retournâmes dans notre chambre pour que Shawn puisse prendre son repas après avoir été ausculté par le médecin. Je tentais désespérément de ne pas remarquer à quel point ses doigts étaient longs et fins, ou ses cheveux qui semblaient ne pas avoir été coiffés depuis son réveil, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Il m'assura que mon bébé se portait bien et que le traumatisme crânien était écarté. Nous allions sortir en fin d'après midi.

Emmett passa nous voir et, bien évidemment, je le remerciai pour le petit déjeuner. Il m'avait répondu d'un vague signe de la main, comme si ce n'était rien pour lui. Le pompier et mon chaton passèrent plusieurs heures à jouer dans la salle de jeux, sous ma surveillance. Les blagues et les éclats de rire égayèrent la pièce.

Quand vint l'heure pour nous de quitter le service, Emmett se mit accroupi face à mon bonhomme:

« Tu passes à la caserne quand tu veux, hein. Tu seras le bienvenu, et je pourrais te laisser mettre la sirène à chaque fois.

\- Oh oui ! C'est trop bien ! Hein maman c'est trop bien !

\- Oui mon coeur, c'est génial ça !

\- Est-ce que maman aussi, elle pourra mettre la sirène en marche ? »

Emmett leva les yeux vers moi en m'adressant un grand sourire:

« Oui bien sûr que ta maman pourra mettre la sirène ! »

Je récupérai les papiers à l'accueil et fus stupéfaite en voyant la facture. J'avais de quoi la payer intégralement en sans avoir à demander d'échelonnement ! J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'une hospitalisation coutait bien plus cher que cela !

Je réglais donc et récupérais l'arrêt de travail inutile en tentant de refouler mes larmes.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle Swan.

\- Merci Docteur. »

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait et tentai de refreiner le frisson qui me parcourut au moment où nos peaux se rencontrèrent.

Girafes sous nos bras, nous rentrâmes à la maison à pieds. Autant j'avais pu payer les frais, autant finir le mois allait être compliqué, de fait, j'avais préféré économiser le prix de deux billets de bus. Après une demie heure de marche, nous arrivâmes chez nous et fûmes saisis par le froid qui y régnait. On installa les peluches dans la chambre et Shawn s'allongea dans son lit pour admirer son plâtre et la dédicace du pompier.

Le jour suivant, nous allâmes au salon de thé, Shawn et moi, pour récupérer mon demi salaire. Mon patron fut extrêmement froid avec moi et nous ne nous sommes pas éternisés.

« Eh, maman d'amour, tu sais quoi ? »

Je reniflais et essuyais discrètement les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes yeux au moment où nous avions franchis la porte du salon.

« Non, mon coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu savais que la caserne des pompiers était tout juste à côté ?

\- Eeeet ?

\- Et j'irais bien mettre en marche la sirène !

\- Seulement si Emmett est là, hein. Parce ce que s'il est absent, ça serait compliqué de pouvoir monter dans un camion. D'accord mon coeur ?

\- Ouiii ! »

Il partit en courant en direction de la caserne et, en riant, je lui courus après. Heureusement que nous n'avions eu aucune route à traverser. Mon bout d'choux, qui avait quelques longueurs d'avance sur moi, pila devant la caserne, le garage était ouvert sur la rue et nous pouvions apercevoir leurs camions.

« EMMETT ?! » Hurla mon fils. Tous les regards se portèrent sur nous et j'eus envie de creuser un trou pour m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Un jeune homme en uniforme s'approcha de nous pour s'accroupir devant mon fils:

« Emm' est en train de dévorer tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, mais vu comme tu es grand et fort, je suppose que tu es Shawn, c'est ça ?

\- Oui! Mon fils bomba son torse de petit chaton. T'as vu maman ! Emmett il a parlé de moi à ses collègues !

\- Oui mon coeur, je vois ça. On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps hein, Shawn on y va ?

\- Non, bougez pas, jvais vous le chercher, il sera content de vous voir !

\- Heu ok... »

Emmett mit plusieurs minutes à nous rejoindre pendant lesquelles ses collègues se succédaient pour dessiner sur le plâtre de mon bébé. Jalouse et mal à l'aise, ma main ne quitta pas une seule seconde l'épaule de mon petit bébé.

En voyant Emmett arriver, Shawn fut aussi heureux qu'un matin de Noël et mon coeur se brisa : j'étais la seule qui avait réussi, jusque là, à le mettre dans cet état. Les garçons se saluèrent et rapidement, le pompier trouva une place libre sur le plâtre de mon bébé pour y dessiner un camion d'intervention.

Une fois le chef d'oeuvre accompli, Shawn partit vers les camions avec de parfaits inconnus alors qu'Emmett restait à mes côtés, nous étions tous les deux en train de surveiller ce qu'il faisait.

« Comment ça va ?

\- Bien, bien, merci. Je forçais un léger sourire à prendre place sur mes lèvres mais ma voix chevrotante me trahit.

\- Et en vrai ? Il porta sur moi un regard qui me fit quasiment culpabiliser de lui avoir menti.

\- En vrai, avec le plâtre de Shawny, j'ai perdu mon job. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais m'en sortir. »

J'avais réussi à financer nos vacances et les commandes extravagantes de mon fils pour Noël en demandant à Angela de le garder de temps en temps pendant la nuit, de sorte à ce que je puisse prendre contact avec certaines personnes peu scrupuleuses qui me mettaient en relation avec des hommes plutôt bizarres et repoussants qui étaient prêts à payer pour me faire les choses les plus avilissantes possibles. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me prostituer sur le long terme, même ci c'était la seule solution que j'arrivais à envisager.

Mon amie savait à peu près ce que je faisais ces soirs-là, même si je ne lui avais jamais donné de détails. Elle m'avait proposé de me dépanner financièrement, mais j'avais à coeur de m'en sortir seule, pour prouver à tout ceux qui m'avaient conseillé d'avorter et avaient coupé les ponts avec moi ensuite que je pouvais m'en sortir par moi-même.

« Mais votre patron ne peut pas vous virer pour ça!

\- Et bien disons que je n'avais pas réellement de contrat de travail. C'est déjà une chance qu'il m'ait donné la paie du mois en cours.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous. Je vois ça ce soir et jvous tiens au courant, ça vous va?

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça? On se connait même pas!

\- C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien votre fils. Et puis, il faut savoir accepter une main tendue, hein ! »

Il abattit son bras sur mes épaules et me tira à lui dans une sorte de câlin maladroit. Mon trésor et moi quittâmes la caserne une demie plus tard, Emmett avait récupéré mon numéro de téléphone pour me contacter au sujet de cet emploi dont il ne m'avait donné aucun détail.

 **Emmett POV**

Ma garde finit par se terminer, elle avait été particulièrement agitée et j'étais bien content de passer la soirée chez mes parents. Régulièrement, la famille au grand complet se retrouvait à la villa autour d'un bon repas, et c'était le cas ce soir-là. Comme prévu, je passai à l'hôpital pour chercher Rosalie, mon épouse, dans son service et nous nous mîmes en route.

« Alors, tu as vu ton petit protégé? »

Je ne faisais que de parler du petit Shawn, Rosie en avait marre, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il m'avait raconté son histoire, alors que je le transportais jusqu'à l'hôpital, après sa chute, et il m'avait touché. Sa mère s'était retrouvée toute seule pour tout gérer et ça ne devait pas être facile d'être mère célibataire _et_ adolescente. Alors quand elle m'a parlé du travail qu'elle avait perdu, je n'avais pas longuement réfléchis : j'avais une idée pour elle.

On ne peut décemment pas travailler à sauver les gens toute la journée et fermer les yeux sur une famille en difficulté.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, nous étions les derniers. Ma mère nous embrassa et nous installa au salon.

« Alors maman, tu en es où de ton projet de microentreprise?

\- Et bien j'ai signé mon premier contrat ce matin! Je suis tellement impatiente de commencer! Je démarre le chantier la semaine prochaine! »

Nous la félicitâmes tous et mon père déboucha une bouteille de champagne pour célébrer ça!

« Et tu auras suffisamment de temps pour t'occuper de la maison, du linge et tout ça?

\- Et bien pas franchement, mais ma priorité c'est le retour à la vie active.

\- Disons qu'on connait quelqu'un qui cherche du travail... et je me disais que peut-être tu cherchais quelqu'un pour l'entretien de la maison... à temps complet... »

Je m'attirai le regard de chacun des membres de la maison, peut-être que j'aurais pu leur en parler avant.

« Ah oui? Ca peut être une bonne idée, effectivement! Ca me libérerait du temps pour trouver des clients. »

Mon père tiqua:

« Et c'est qui?

\- Tu as du en entendre parler, c'est Isabella Swan, son fils a été hospitalisé pour un TC. »

Edward s'agita sur le canapé, mais je fus le seul à m'en rendre compte. Heureusement pour lui, j'étais trop occupé par la réponse de mes parents pour prendre le temps de le vanner parce qu'il était gêné à l'évocation de la jeune femme.

« Ah oui, la femme pour qui on a réduit la facture?

\- C'est elle ! Fit Alice. Si elle travaille ici, je passerais la voir pour lui refaire sa garde robe ! »

De toute évidence, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué que leur vie était difficile, vu qu'ils avaient trafiqué la facture.

« Laisse la tranquille, Alice! Alors maman, tu en penses quoi?

\- Pourquoi avoir réduit sa facture?

\- Ancienne mère ado et célibataire. Répondit froidement Edward.

Ma mère prit le temps de réfléchir en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.

« Tu as un numéro de téléphone où la joindre? J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.

\- Oh on peut même les inviter à manger avec nous ce soir! » Sursauta Alice. Visiblement, elle avait revu son jugement sur Isabella. Je regardais Edward et un sourire taquin naquit sur mes lèvres en le voyant aussi mal à l'aise. Aurait-il craqué sur la jeune maman esseulée?

« Ils viennent de quitter l'hôpital, on peut peut-être les laisser tranquilles non? T'as qu'à organiser un entretien plus tard. » Ah oui ben visiblement, il y avait anguille sous roche pour qu'il ne veille pas l'avoir à table avec nous... J'hésitai à jouer le grand frère relou mais m'abstins. Je voulais le bonheur de cette jeune femme et si Edward devait avoir un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire, je n'allais pas intervenir... Et puis si Isabella avait le travail, ils seraient amenés à se voir régulièrement puisqu'il était le seul de la fratrie à vivre encore chez nos parents.

Ma mère prit son numéro et n'attendit ni la fin du repas ni le lendemain pour la contacter : elle le fit aussitôt.

« Mademoiselle Swan? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Madame Cullen, c'est Emmett qui m'a donné votre numéro... Oui c'est ça, voilà je cherche actuellement quelqu'un pour l'entretien de ma maison et il semblerait que vous, vous cherchiez un travail, de fait, je souhaiterais pouvoir vous rencontrer, vous êtes occupée ce soir ? Vous voudriez venir manger avec nous ? »

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et je ne pus réprimer un rire.

« Oui, oui je comprends. C'est pas grave, vous pourriez passer demain, du coup ? ... Venez avec votre enfant, il n'y a pas de soucis, j'adore les enfants ! »

Ma mère fit une grande pause, preuve qu'Isabella lui expliquait quelque chose.

« Ah. Et bien c'est pas grave, vous viendrez travaillez avec votre fils. Et puis vous savez, il y a beaucoup à faire chez moi, j'ai une grande maison, il serait plus simple pour tout le monde si vous emménagiez ici, de fait, votre enfant aurait sa chambre et ses jeux pendant que vous vous occuperiez de l'intendance. »

Nous étions tous scotchés aux paroles de ma mère : elle offrait vraiment un emploi _et_ un logement ? Ca, c'était un super plan pour qu'Eddy se rapproche d'Isabella !

« Oui, très bien, alors je vous dis à demain alors, quatorze heures, ça vous va ? ... Bien, je vous envoie l'adresse par SMS dans ce cas. Bonne soirée mademoiselle Swan. ... Merci. »

« Elle vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Lâcha ma mère avec le sourire.

\- Ah oui ? Elle a dit quoi ? Sur qui ? Demanda Edward, avide de savoir si ma nouvelle amie avait parlé de lui.

\- Et bien elle vient demain pour qu'on parle du travail. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle n'avait personne pour garder son fils le temps qu'il porte un plâtre alors je lui ai dit d'emménager ici. Après tout la maison est grande et trop vide. Un enfant, ça sera du bien ici ! »

Je serrai la main de Rosie dans la mienne : nous étions enfin d'accord pour commencer à tenter de faire un bébé, ma mère allait être tellement heureuse le jour où nous allions lui annoncer qu'elle allait être grand-mère !

 **Bella POV**

« Mamounette, rappelle moi c'est qui cette madame...

\- C'est la maman d'Emmett. Elle veut me donner un travail, mais pour ça, il faut que je la rencontre, tu sais. Et il faudra que tu sois très sage, mais j'ai confiance en toi mon coeur, je sais que tu seras sage comme une étoile dans le ciel.

\- Oh oui! Et même comme la lune et le soleil ! » Je fis un bisou sur la joue froide de mon bébé au moment où la porte de l'imposante villa s'ouvrit sur une femme très classe. Une chevelure à la couleur caramel encadrait un visage fin, chaleureux et bienveillant. Elle portait le genre de vêtements que je ne pourrais jamais me payer.

Elle nous adressa un grand sourire dévoilant des dents parfaites:

« Vous devez être Isabella. Elle s'accroupit face à mon bébé: Et tu dois être Shawn, enchantée, je suis Esmée. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle nous installa dans le salon pour prendre le thé. Shawn et moi n'osions même pas décoller nos mains de nos genoux tellement nous n'avions pas notre place dans cette villa aussi richement décorée. Tout respirait le luxe et les salaires à cinq chiffres. Mon bébé et moi faisions tâches avec nos vêtements de seconde main. Cependant, Esmée, parce qu'elle nous avait rapidement interdit de l'appeler « Madame Cullen », mettait tout en oeuvre pour nous mettre à l'aise. Elle m'expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle attendait de moi, à savoir l'entretien de l'intérieur et du linge. Elle comptait nous offrir le logement, ce qui me mettait profondément mal à l'aise : moi qui avait toujours voulu me débrouiller par moi-même, voilà qui allait contre mes principes. Cela étant, j'étais dans une situation telle que je ne pouvais faire autrement.

Quand elle m'annonça le salaire qu'elle comptait m'offrir en échange des services, je m'étranglai avec une gorgée de café. J'avais tenté de négocier, comme quoi en étant payée aussi cher, je pouvais bien gérer plus de choses et m'occuper au moins des repas. Nous nous étions alors mises d'accord pour que je gère le petit déjeuner ainsi que les repas des midis, elle s'occuperait des soirs.

Esmée et moi avions bien accroché, et Shawn était dingue d'elle, et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque.

Je ressortis deux heures plus tard de la villa, un emploi en poche! Nous avions convenu que j'emménage chez eux en fin de semaine, j'avais donc trois jours pour tout empaqueter et les hommes de la famille Cullen viendraient m'aider à vider les cartons.

La semaine se termina rapidement : Shawn et moi avions été bien occupés! Nous en avions profité pour trier les affaires dont il ne voulait plus et les avions déposé à une association qui récoltait des jeux pour les enfants défavorisés. J'avais eu la gorge nouée pour chaque jeu dont il ne voulait plus. Non pas parce que mon bébé avait grandi mais parce que je pouvais encore associer à chaque jouet le visage de l'homme qui m'avait permis de le financer et je priais constamment pour que mon fils n'apprenne jamais comment j'avais réussi à payer tout ce qu'il me demandait.

J'avais cassé mon bail avec le propriétaire de mon appartement qui n'avait pas rechigné à l'absence de préavis, trop heureux de me voir partir : il espérait tomber sur un locataire qui paierait ses loyers en temps et en heure.

Les cartons avaient envahis notre appartement et nous y avions passé notre dernière nuit sur son matelas, dans le salon, sous les draps qui avaient été suspendus entre trois chaises : pour notre plus grand plaisir, nous avions dormi dans une cabane.

En début d'après-midi, quelqu'un frappa à la porte : il était temps pour nous de déménager pour changer de vie.

 **Edward POV**

La villa était en effervescence. Isabella et son fils arrivaient le jour suivant et nous nous attelions à préparer leur chambre sous la direction d'Alice et ma mère qui orchestraient tout. Elles étaient même allées jusqu'à acheter un lit pour Shawn en forme de bateau pirate. Alice avait poussé les choses jusqu'à remplir le dressing d'affaires pour nos deux nouveaux pensionnaires.

A chaque fois que le sujet _Isabella_ était abordé, Emmett me fixait, le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je dise ou fasse quelque chose.

« Hey vieux, t'as un truc à me dire ?

\- Et toi Eddy ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Isa-bellaaaa ! »

Je levais les yeux en l'air, cherchant quel sujet je pourrais aborder pour éviter que la conversation de prenne cette direction, mais mon frère fut plus rapide que moi.

« Tu crois que tu es discret ? Tu es mal à l'aise dès qu'on parle d'elle ! Moi j'ai accroché avec le fils, mais je crois bien que toi, tu as accroché avec la mère !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je la connais même pas ! Et puis Shawn est toujours mon patient je te signale ! Je ne sortirais pas avec la mère d'un de mes patients ! Tu me connais tellement mal que c'est presque vexant !

\- Oh non mon frère ! Jte connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois ! »

Mon père n'avait pas pu se libérer pour le déménagement, ce fut donc sans lui que nous nous dirigeâmes, Jasper, Emmett et moi jusque chez Isabella avec une camionnette que nous avions loué pour l'occasion. Elle avait donné son adresse à ma mère et nous l'avions entrée dans le GPS sans savoir où nous allions finir. Sa rue était à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier où aucun de nous n'avait déjà mis les pieds.

Emmett, au volant, commença à ralentir à l'entrée d'un quartier mal famé. Les tags et les voitures cramées rythmaient notre progression entre les blocs. La camionnette s'arrêta devant un bâtiment décrépi de trois étages dont la façade tirait plus sur le gris et noir que sur le blanc. De longues traînées de crasses trônaient sous chacune des fenêtres et la porte de l'entrée ne tenait plus que sur un gond.

« Bon ben c'est là... » Fut la seule chose qui fut prononcée. C'était définitivement une bonne chose qu'elle vienne vivre chez nous. On verrouilla le véhicule, deux fois plutôt qu'une et Jasper et moi montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage, Emm' préférant rester aux côtés du véhicule de peur que l'on ne se le fasse voler. Franchir la porte qui tenait encore par magie était une chose, monter les escaliers délabrés et sales en était une autre. Du vomi, des mégots et les restes de fast food jonchaient le sol et j'étais content de porter des chaussures neuves dont les semelles étaient la seule chose qui pouvait m'éviter de contracter le tétanos! Je n'osais même pas me tenir à la rambarde, de peur que ma main ne se décolle pas du métal.

Je me sentais comme le prince de Cendrillon venant chercher sa princesse pour la sortir de sa misère.

Au troisième étage, nous repérâmes rapidement la porte de l'appartement des Swan : c'était la seule porte qui n'était ni abîmé ni sale. Elle avait bien sûr connu des jours meilleurs mais elle était plus engageante que les autres. Au cas où, je tirais la manche de mon pull sur mes doigts et frappai. Bien que le bruit fut atténué par le tissu, je me fis entendre car Shawn se mit à crier: « Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! ». Nous entendîmes courir puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le garçon dont le sourire retomba aussitôt.

« Il est pas là Emmett ? »

Je vis Isabella dans le fond de la pièce et tentai de trouver une réponse qui ne risquait de vexer personne:

« Il nous attend en bas.

\- Il garde la voiture ? Fit le petit en retrouvant le sourire. Son incisive en moins le rendait trop mignon.

\- C'est ça oui.

\- Vous avez bien fait parce que moi, et ben tu sais, j'ai un copain, il s'appelle Anton, et ben son père, il s'est fait voler sa voiture dans la rue d'à côté !

\- Ah oui ? Bin il a bien fait de rester en bas alors ! Je vous présente Jasper, c'est mon beau frère, le mari d'Alice.

\- Bonjour Jasper ! Moi c'est Shawn !

\- Bonjour Shawn ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

\- Ah oui ? Et ça c'est ma maman, Bella ! »

Elle s'approcha de nous et vint serrer la main de Jazz en souriant :

\- Merci de vous être libérés pour venir nous aider ! Je sais qu'avec l'hôpital, ça doit pas être évident!

\- Ya pas de soucis ! » Répondis-je précipitamment, comme pour, puérilement, attirer son attention à moi. Elle me fit un sourire en... serrant ma main. Mon cœur se serra. Je devais me l'avouer, même si je devais rester professionnel avec elle, j'avais espéré avoir une bise.

J'aurais voulu frapper ma tête contre un mur !

Mon regard se posa sur l'appartement de la famille Swan. Considérant l'extérieur du bâtiment et ce que l'on avait vu des parties communes, c'était pas si mal. Les murs étaient jaunis et moisis, la tapisserie se décollait et le carrelage au sol était cassé à plusieurs endroits, mais passé tout ça, c'était bien tenu. Les fenêtres étaient propres, les meubles, certes vétustes, de la cuisine tenaient encore debout et il n'y avait pas de tâche sur les murs, à part les moisissures. Tous les cartons étaient entassés, au centre de la pièce, en piles droites et régulières. Je pouvais facilement deviner qu'en temps normal, c'était très bien rangé ici, quand ils n'étaient pas tous les deux plongés dans un jeu.

« C'est bon pour vous ? » Demanda Jasper. Il était mal à l'aise et ça se voyait. C'était un homme incroyablement tolérant et je savais qu'il n'était en train de juger personne, le connaissant, il devait juste avoir envie de les sortir de là, et je pouvais très bien le comprendre! Isabella donna son accord et nous nous mîmes au travail.

Les aller retours ne furent pas nombreux et les gars et moi nous nous sommes relayés pour surveiller la camionnette. Ca aurait été un comble qu'Isabella se fasse voler le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait : la majorité des cartons était étiquetée au nom de Shawn (ou Shawny, ou petit poussin, ou petit coeur...). Celui-ci était resté à l'appartement le temps que l'on descende les affaires : il nous disait quel carton prendre et on l'écoutait, Bella descendait les affaires les moins lourdes. En une heure nous eûmes terminé.

Emmett ferma l'arrière du véhicule quand Bella sursauta avant de partir vers le bâtiment, criant qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle revint rapidement, quatre bières et un coca à la main :

« Ya pas de déménagement sans bière ! »

Nous nous adossâmes tous à la camionnette en fixant l'endroit où ils vivaient jusque là.

« Je peux poser une question ? Emmett et sa délicatesse me faisaient déjà regretter leur présence...

\- Envoies.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour finir... là ? Bella regarda sa chaussure élimée qui jouait avec un caillou avant de relever la tête pour fixer son appartement.

\- Oh tu sais... les aléas de la vie... Toi tu as une femme, une famille, un métier, un toit... mais ne considère rien comme acquit, parce que rien ne l'est. Une vie, ça peut déraper en très peu de temps.

\- Nan c'est pas ça la bonne réponse! Fit Shawn en sautillant, se plaçant face à nous. L'histoire c'est que quand maman est tombée enceinte de moi...

\- Mon coeur, le coupa-t-elle, je pense pas qu'ils veulent savoir.

\- Mais si puisqu'Emmett a demandé, parce que tu sais, on pose pas une question quand on veut pas connaître la réponse, c'est toi qui me l'a dit! Alors si il a demandé, c'est qu'il veut savoir ! Alors je disais... quand maman est tombée enceinte de moi, elle avait que quinze ans, et c'est très, très jeune pour avoir un bébé, alors papy et mamie, ben ils étaient très fâchés contre maman ! »

Bella leva son visage vers le ciel, donnant l'impression de vouloir être à des années lumières de là.

« Alors ils lui ont dit qu'il fallait pas avoir le bébé. Et comme elle voulait pas les écouter, ils l'ont mise dehors. Alors elle avait plus de maison. Après, elle a demandé à mon papa, mais mon papa non plus il voulait pas de moi, parce qu'il était trop jeune. Alors maman, elle était à la rue. Et après je suis né. Et après, on est venu là ! »

De toute évidence, il manquait des pièces à son puzzle mais entendre cette histoire de la bouche d'un enfant si jeune était encore plus triste. Comment peut-on mettre sa fille enceinte, et si jeune, à la porte?

« Bon on y va maintenant ? » Demanda Bella avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

 **Esmée POV**

« Oui très bien, alors on se donne rendez-vous lundi prochain, merci de votre confiance! »

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon entreprise puisse aussi bien marcher! C'était une chance d'avoir Isabella à mes côtés pour assurer la gestion de la maison! Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle travaillait pour nous et c'était un bonheur de l'avoir!

Le jour où elle est arrivée à la villa, la camionnette était à peine vidée qu'elle avait voulu commencer le ménage. J'avais du refreiner son entrain : je voulais qu'elle et Shawn prennent leurs marques avant qu'elle ne commence et j'avais du batailler avec elle.

Elle avait tenté de râler en voyant l'aménagement de la chambre et l'intérieur du dressing mais Alice et moi l'avions rapidement fait taire en lui disant que c'était un plaisir pour nous. Isabella et moi nous étions retrouvées seule, un midi et je lui avais confié que mon désir d'être grand-mère était partiellement comblé par l'arrivée de Shawn.

Elle était une cuisinière hors paire et faisait des gaufres merveilleuses : croustillantes et moelleuses à la fois. Du coup, toute la famille nous retrouvait chaque matin, quitte à devoir s'absenter de leur service le temps du petit déjeuner. Bien sûr ils restaient tous joignables par téléphone en cas de soucis, mais le premier repas de la journée était devenu un rituel en peu de temps.

Edward avait retrouvé le sourire pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Tanya, trois ans plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas trop m'avancer mais quelque chose me disait que cela avait un rapport avec l'arrivée de nos nouveaux pensionnaires. Il jouait beaucoup avec Shawn, lorsqu'il n'était pas de garde, mais gardait pour autant ses distances avec la jeune femme, et c'était plutôt mignon de le voir ne pas savoir comment agir avec elle.

Je quittais mon bureau pour rejoindre le salon : mon ventre gargouillait et une odeur de champignons embaumait la maison.

Shawn était sagement assis sur une chaise et dessinait dans la cuisine en chantant une comptine pendant qu'Isabella s'attelait aux fourneaux.

« Ca sent drôlement bon par ici !

\- Avec une cuisine comme la votre, c'est normal de faire de la bonne cuisine!

\- Merci ! Alors, comment vous sentez vous parmi nous ?

\- A merveille ! Merci encore de me faire confiance !

\- Et merci à vous pour vos bons petits plats ! Il y a quoi au menu à midi ?

\- Velouté de champignons et croques monsieur !

\- YOUPIIII » Cria le petit ange. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas les champignons qui le mettaient dans cet état.

Nous nous installâmes tous les trois à table et nous dévorâmes le repas.

« Vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi ?

\- Je vais m'occuper des lessives et du repassage, quant à Shawn, je crois qu'il a des rails de train qui ne sont pas sortis de leur boîte depuis longtemps ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice qui me fit fondre.

« En fait, je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez prévu _après_ votre travail, Bella.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'y ai pas réfléchis, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien je me suis fait la réflexion que vous n'aviez sûrement pas dû voir encore ce qu'il y a au sous-sol.

\- Un sous-sol ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un sous-sol ! Vous voulez dire que depuis que je suis là, il y a tout un étage dans lequel je n'ai pas fait de ménage ? »

Elle me fit un regard horrifié, comme si oublier le ménage dans une pièce était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, cela dit, vu les conditions précaires dans lesquelles elle vivait jusque là, je pouvais aisément comprendre sa réaction ! Elle devait avoir peur de perdre son emploi.

« Oh non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas de la tenue du sous-sol, il est de la responsabilité de Carlisle, mais vous devriez y aller tous les deux après votre travail. Je pense que vous serez contents... »

Je souris énigmatiquement, sans leur donner plus d'information. J'avais fait promettre à Shawn de ne pas y aller sans sa mère et il jura d'attendre la fin de journée pour découvrir la surprise qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas vue.

 **Edward POV**

Ma garde avait été... atroce. On avait admis un garçon de trois ans victime d'un AVP. Accident de la Voie Publique. Il avait été percuté par un poids lourd. Le pauvre était arrivé dans un piteux état, son pronostique vital était déjà engagé lors de son admission. Jasper et moi étions rapidement partis au bloc mais les lésions internes étaient trop importantes, la moelle épinière était touchée. L'enfant avait succombé sur ma table après une hémorragie massive. On l'a su plus tard, mais il avait un trouble de la coagulation, la maladie de Willebrand et s'était, littéralement, vidé de son sang. Comme on a du l'opéré d'urgence, on n'avait pas encore les informations nécessaires et on s'est retrouvé à enchaîner les perfusions sanguines, mais il perdait son sang plus vite qu'on ne pouvait lui en injecter.

Je faisais un métier passionnant mais épuisant. Les parents avaient été inconsolables.

Je rentrais à la villa exténué et me laissai tomber dans le canapé. J'avais la tête sur l'accoudoir et un bras dans le vide quand je me rendis compte que la maison était inhabituellement calme. Ma mère, qui préparait déjà le repas du soir, était dans la cuisine et je la hélais depuis le salon :

« Ils sont pas là les Swan ?

\- Ils sont en bas. Ca va mon chéri ? - Elle vint jusqu'à moi en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon: Tu veux parler de quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, c'est juste le travail maman. »

J'embrassai son front et traversai la pièce de vie jusqu'à ouvrir une porte discrète qui menait à l'étage inférieur après un petit palier. L'humidité, l'odeur de chlore et les éclats de rire me submergèrent. Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers, me préparant mentalement à ce que je m'apprêtais à voir.

J'avais beau essayer de mettre de la distance avec Bella, je ne pouvais nier que ça me perturbait de l'avoir sous le même toit que moi. Où que j'aille dans la villa, son odeur régnait déjà, jusque sur les vêtements que je portais. J'entendais constamment sa voix, voyais sans cesse son sourire, j'en pouvais plus. Je savais que je n'avais rien le droit de faire avant que le plâtre de Shawn ne soit enlevé, mais c'était de la torture!

J'arrivai sur le bord de la piscine pour voir Shawn chahuter, le bras droit, enroulé dans un sac plastique, tendu hors de l'eau pour ne pas abîmer le plâtre. Bella, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille, était en sous vêtements, ses cheveux collés sur sa peau, en train de jouer avec son fils.

L'assortiment de sous vêtements bleu nuit qu'elle portait était assombri par l'eau et tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était magnifique et ses seins semblaient l'être encore plus. Et _ça_ c'était de la torture! Un sacré appel à la luxure. Les pointes de ses cheveux s'arrêtaient sur la naissance de sa poitrine et je ne pouvais regarder ailleurs. Ils semblaient si fermes... faits pour mes mains.

Il fallait que l'on retire le plâtre de Shawn!

Il fallait que je prenne Bella, qu'elle soit à moi. Autour de moi.

Ca ne servait à rien que je nie les faits, je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : elle...

J'aurais pu me déshabiller et aller me baigner avec eux, frôler son petit corps gracile et fin par _inadvertance_ , mais c'était prendre le risque de dévoiler les idées qui me passaient en tête, parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait discret.

Au lieu de dévoiler l'érection qui palpitait entre mes jambes, je m'assis sur un des deux transats qui avaient leur place au pied de l'escalier, le long du mur et croisais mes jambes pour être sûr de ne rien dévoiler.

« Edward ! Cria Shawn en m'apercevant, viens te baigner avec nous! »

Voilà ce que je voulais éviter...

« Nan, nan, je vous regarde! » Et Effectivement, ils étaient mignons à voir, se poursuivant dans l'eau, s'arrosant fréquemment. Les joues de Bella s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle rougirait aussi en se retrouvant en sous vêtement, face à moi, dans l'intimité d'une chambre... ou sur le plan de travail de la cuisine... ou sur le transat sur lequel j'étais assis...

Oh j'étais mal!

Trop tôt à mon goût, ils eurent fini de jouer et Bella décida qu'il était temps pour eux de sortir de l'eau. Autant j'avais été deçu de savoir que s'en était fini de la mâter dans l'eau, autant je fus plus que ravi de la voir sortir de la piscine. Halle Berry et son bikini orange n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir parce que Bella était chaude comme... une baraque à frites un jour d'été!

Elle sortit rapidement de l'eau en montant les marches de la piscine alors que j'avais déjà entrepris de sécher Shawn avec une des serviettes mises à disposition sur une étagère à proximité des transats. J'aurais payé cher pour pouvoir la sécher _elle_.

« Shawn, il te reste encore combien de temps avant qu'on retire ton plâtre ?

\- Encore une semaine ! Mais tu devrais le savoir, hein ? Parce que c'est toi le docteur !

\- Oui oui, mais j'arrive plus à compter les jours. »

Encore une semaine à attendre... ca allait être un enfer...

Bella se sécha succinctement pour prendre mon relais et s'occuper de son fils à ma place. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient encore de ses cheveux, glissant sur sa peau. Je dus inspirer plus que nécessaire afin d'essayer de me focaliser sur autre chose. Une fois Shawn bien sec, elle l'enveloppa dans une nouvelle serviette et nous engageâmes dans les escaliers pour rejoindre le salon. J'y voyais là ma première ouverture.

J'aurais pu monter les escaliers derrière elle et profiter de la vue sur sa petite culotte trempée, mais j'avais une autre idée...

Je fis passer Shawn devant moi de sorte à ce que Bella soit derrière moi. Je glissais doucement à l'oreille du garçon:

« Hey, tu veux bien aller voir Esmée et lui demander de faire des cookies avec toi? Jte rends ta maman tout à l'heure ? »

Il me répondit tout aussi doucement, des étoiles dans les yeux:

« Oh oui ! »

Au sommet des marches, il partit en trombe à la recherche de ma mère. Je fermai brusquement la porte, enfermant Bella et moi dans les escaliers.

« Et Shawn ?

\- Partit faire des cookies avec ma mère.

\- Ok. Et heu... -elle déglutit bruyamment- pourquoi avoir fermé la porte ?

\- Je sais pas... je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être parler... »

Et voilà que je me retrouvais enfin en tête à tête avec elle en sous vêtements et que je me dégonflais...

« Parler, hein? » Elle haussa timidement un sourcil, signant mon arrêt de mort.

Je ne saurais dire qui avait fait la première amorce, elle ou moi, mais nos bouches se scellèrent soudainement. Nos souffles se mêlèrent et nos mains se découvrirent. Mon cœur battait la chamade, il était sur le point d'exploser, jaillir hors de ma poitrine.

Ma langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure au moment où je fis pivoter nos corps pour appuyer le sien contre la porte close. Le peu de tissu qu'elle portait était en train de mouiller mes vêtements, mais c'était la dernière de mes préoccupations : sa langue chemina jusqu'à trouver la mienne et elles se caressèrent lentement, comme si nous avions tout les deux attendus la même chose et que nous avions encore du mal à réaliser que cela arrivait enfin.

Elle crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque, rapprochant encore un peu plus mon corps du sien. Mes mains trouvèrent ses hanches et mes doigts s'ancrèrent profondément dans sa chair, la faisant gémir dans ma bouche.

 _Cette fille serait ma perte…_

Grisé de pouvoir la faire réagir ainsi, je pressai mes hanches contre les siennes, à la recherche d'un contact.

Elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou, prenant appui sur mes épaules avant de relever sa jambe pour venir la caler sur ma hanche. Je soutins aussitôt sa jambe en glissant ma main sous son genou, trop heureux de la voir aussi entreprenante. Si j'avais su à quel point elle était réceptive, j'aurais fait déraper les choses bien plus tôt…

Je profitais de sa jambe ainsi placée pour avoir un meilleur accès à _elle_ et commençait à frotter mes hanches contre les siennes.

 _Cette femme, c'était mon paradis, et j'allais m'y perdre._

Elle raffermit une fois de plus sa prise sur mes épaules pour passer sa seconde jambe sur mes hanches avait de crocheter ses chevilles dans mon dos.

Je pressai son corps plus fermement contre la porte avant de déceler nos bouches et partir nicher mes lèvres dans son cou. Elle avait le goût du chlore et ses cheveux étaient collés à sa peau mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais retiré mes mains qui soutenaient ses fesses pour écarter ses mèches.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, m'offrant pleinement son cou que je ne m'empêchai pas de mordiller. Malgré le peu d'espace et de liberté de mouvement qu'elle avait, elle se mit à frotter ostensiblement à ses hanches contre les miennes.

Malgré l'épaisseur de mon jean, je n'avais aucun doute qu'en au fait qu'elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle se frottait sur toute ma longueur, et j'avais juste envie de pouvoir la sentir autour de moi.

Sans relâcher sa prise sur mes épaules, elle libéra une de ses mains pour fourrager mes cheveux, me faisant gémir.

«Oh Edward… »

Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, sa tête complètement renversée, totalement offerte. Et savoir qu'elle pouvait autant se laisser aller était tellement… _chaud._

Je profitais de mes mains soutenant ses fesses pour déplacer mes doigts jusqu'à la couture de son sous vêtement. Bella empoigna fermement mes cheveux pour guider mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes. Je glissai mes doigts sous son vêtement jusqu'à avoir enfin accès a ses plis intimes, pas assez pour pouvoir faire les choses bien, mais suffisamment pour faire monter la température et l'entendre gémir.

« Edward ?

-Oui bébé ? »

Nos souffles étaient saccadés.

« Frotti frotta c'est bien, mais faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure là. »

 _Elle allait causer ma perte…_

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, mortifié.

« Bella, j'ai pas le droit de faire _ça_ tant que ton fils est mon patient.

-Tout ça c'est une erreur, c'est ce que t'es en train de dire ?

-A une semaine près, oui. »

Elle décela brusquement ses jambes dans mon dos pour reprendre ses appuis au sol. Ses yeux étaient bordés de larmes :

« Je comprends ! » Sa voix était chevrotante et je me sentais comme le dernier des nuls.

Elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le salon et réajusta sa culotte, la tête baissée. Comme il était hors de question que je prenne le risque de croiser qui que ce soit avec une érection comme celle que j'avais alors, je fis demi tour pour descendre les escaliers et plonger dans l'eau après m'être dévêtu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir profondément foiré les choses.

 _Foutu plâtre !_

 **Bella POV**

Bien souvent, dans ma vie, je m'étais sentie nulle et rejetée, mais je venais d'obtenir la palme ! Rouge de honte, j'avais monté les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour me cacher et me changer. Je tremblai tellement que j'avais eu du mal à enfiler une tenue correcte.

Il s'était passé quoi bon sang ?

Ok, j'avais fantasmé sur _Edward_ pendant des jours, j'avais rêvé qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps sans m'avoir payé avant... et c'était arrivé...

J'avais fini mon corps pressé entre la porte et lui. Je m'étais tellement abandonnée entre ses mains que je ne m'étais même pas préoccupée de ne pas être avec mon bébé, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis... non en fait ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Et il m'avait... il avait dit...

J'étais une erreur. S'il savait le nombre de fois où on m'a dit ça... A force, j'aurais pu me blinder, mais non, à chaque fois c'est aussi douloureux. Peut-être même qu'entre les bras d'Edward ça l'était encore plus.

Les Cullen étaient pour moi le moyen de changer de vie, tourner une page : avoir un salaire fixe – et élevé!-, un emploi dont je n'aurais pas à rougir, un toit décent au dessus de nos têtes -à Shawn et moi- alors quand Edward a fermé cette fichue porte, j'avais pensé, l'espace de quelques secondes, que même ma vie sentimentale pourrait prendre un nouveau tournant. Je m'étais stupidement dit qu'une fille comme moi pouvait avoir sa chance avec un homme comme lui. Qu'il était peut-être du genre à privilégier la beauté intérieure...

Sauf qu'au final, ce n'était qu'un goujat. Je finis ma journée assise en boule au pied de mon lit. Je n'avais même pas levé la tête quand mon petit bébé m'avait enlacé de toute ses petites forces avant d'aller se coucher.

Les jours qui suivirent, Edward avait beaucoup « travaillé », rentrant à la villa après que je sois couchée. Pour ma part, je pensais surtout qu'il m'évitait et je tentais de faire passer tout cela au dessus de ma tête, mais c'était particulièrement douloureux : j'étais tellement répugnante qu'il n'était même pas allé au bout des choses.

" Mais si on m'enlève mon plâtre, j'aurais plus mes beaux dessins ?

\- Ah ben non mon bébé, il va falloir leur dire au revoir. Mais si tu veux, on peut les prendre en photo avant qu'on te le retire !

\- Oh oui! Ça c'est une bonne idée! Tu es la meilleure des mamounettes d'amour !

\- Oui je sais..."

Je ris alors que mon petit chat vint enlacer ma taille pendant que je découpais les légumes pour une soupe. Nous avions rendez-vous le jour suivant dans le service d'Edward pour enlever son plâtre et mon bébé allait pouvoir retourner à l'école. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas franchement envie qu'il retourne en cours : j'aimais bien l'avoir toujours avec moi. Pouvoir le regarder jouer alors que je faisais les poussières ou le repassage était apaisant, sécurisant et je n'avais pas envie que notre vie change à nouveau, mais je n'étais pas certaine que l'école le voit de cet oeil là.

La journée passa doucement, rythmée par les rires et le début d'angoisse quant à savoir _comment_ le plâtre serait enlevé jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la salle de bain après m'être brossé les dents et mise en pyjama. La lumière du couloir était éteinte et je connaissais désormais suffisamment les lieux pour pouvoir me guider jusqu'à notre chambre dans le noir, c'est pourquoi je me rendis compte de la présence d'Edward qu'au dernier moment. Il était en pyjama, adossé à la porte close de ma chambre et semblait m'attendre.

Décidemment, il avait un _truc_ avec les portes.

Mon coeur commença à battre la chamade, je ne savais pas si je devais l'insulter de tous les noms ou fondre directement sur sa bouche et me perdre dans ses bras... ou plutôt le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de mon corps. Mais à mesure que je m'approchai de lui, le souvenir du rejet de notre dernière confrontation me revint en mémoire...

"Pousse toi, j'aimerais entrer dans ma chambre.

\- Bella – sa voix était chaude et pouvait, à elle seule, me faire perdre ma résolution à l'ignorer – il faudrait qu'on parle, je crois que l'on s'est mal compris toi et moi.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas ! J'ai bien compris. Ce qui s'est passé était une erreur, je suis une erreur, maintenant laisse moi, mon fils est seul dans la chambre et j'aimerais aller me coucher.

\- Je pense sincèrement que tu n'as pas compris."

Il donna une impulsion dans son épaule de sorte à s'éloigner de la porte et réduisit l'espace qu'il y avait entre nous en quelques pas. Son corps était près du mien, _trop_ près du mien. Je dus lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder et je me sentis toute petite, toute faible, mes résolutions s'envolaient tout doucement pour ne laisser place qu'à une seule chose : l'envie d'avoir ses mains sur moi.

"Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi... enfin si, ça a tout à voir avec toi... Le problème c'est pas que j'ai _ou non_ envie de toi...

\- De toute évidence si..." Je me découvrais un aplomb que je ne me connaissais même pas. Je ne voulais pas souffrir à cause de lui, je voulais être forte, je voulais...

Il saisit mes épaules pour me plaquer fermement contre le mur. Ses lèvres heurtèrent violemment les miennes et je sentis un filet de sang s'échapper de ma lèvre inférieure, cependant, je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'avais la tête ailleurs : il glissa aussitôt sa main sous mon t-shirt pour la poser sur ma taille. Sa peau contre la mienne me fit frissonner. Son autre main glissa jusqu'à ma nuque où il se saisit d'une poignée de cheveux qu'il tira pour me faire gémir. J'ignorais si c'était de douleur ou d'envie.

Il en profita pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche et trouver rapidement la mienne. Son baiser était urgent, brutal, mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour rester ancrée dans la réalité. La main qu'il avait posé sur ma taille remonta rapidement sous mon vêtement jusqu'à mon sein qu'il empauma aussitôt.

Il écrasa ses hanches contre les miennes et le fin tissu de nos pyjamas ne laissa aucun doute dans ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur du sien. De toute évidence, il avait envie de passer à l'action. La question était de savoir s'il avait juste envie de s'envoyer en l'air ou si c'était de moi dont il avait envie.

Ses hanches entamèrent un mouvement de friction contre les miennes, comme pour me montrer ce qu'il voulait, au moment où il mordit sans délicatesse ma lèvre, ouvrant une seconde plaie.

Il pinça mon téton entre deux doigts, faisant s'arquer mon dos. Ma poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Cette fois c'était sûr, ça n'avait pas de lien avec une quelconque douleur.

Sans que je ne le vienne venir, et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment _comment,_ Edward me retourna brusquement, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve face au mur, cognant mon front.

L'espace d'un moment, le fait qu'il me serait plus simple de garder mes idées claires si je n'avais pas son regard intense sous les yeux me vint à l'esprit, mais c'était sans compter sur ses mains...

Ses doigts revinent quasi instantanément sur mon sein, tirant, pinçant, malaxant mes tétons l'un après l'autre. Son autre main écarta mes cheveux puis l'encolure de mon vêtement de mon épaule qu'il commença à embrasser avant que ses doigts ne partent sur mon ventre par dessus mon t-shirt, puis _sous_ mon t-shirt.

J'haletais, désorientée, à sa merci, mes avants bras en appui sur le mur, du sang coulant dans ma bouche. C'était tellement grisant, et si inapproprié. Nous étions en plein milieu du couloir, visibles de tous.

Sa main sur mon ventre glissa, doucement, jusqu'à l'élastique de mon pantalon de pyjama. Elle ne s'y arrêta pas et continua à cheminer par dessus le tissu, faisant cambrer mon dos malgré moi. Mes fesses s'emboitèrent contre les hanches d'Edward à la perfection, comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Nous étions tellement complémentaires que sa verge tendue était placée entre mes fesses et malgré nos pyjamas, il n'y avait aucune place à l'imagination quant à sa taille ou à sa vigueur.

Il se mit aussitôt à se frotter contre moi alors que sa main arrêta sa progression une fois posée sur le point de jonction de mes cuisses.

Sa langue glissait de mon oreille à mon épaule, parfois remplacée par ses lèvres, parfois ses dents. Mes seins étaient divinement malmenés. Cet homme était partout à la fois et me faisait perdre la tête.

Ses doigts entre mes cuisses tâtonnèrent jusqu'à trouver mon point sensible, me faisant alors gémir. Satisfait de l'avoir trouvé, Edward y laissa ses doigts qui jouaient avec, par dessus le tissu de mon pantalon.

J'appuyais ma tête contre le mur, perdant le contrôle de mes hanches qui se frottaient sans honte contre lui.

Je n'étais que gémissements et j'aurais pu en avoir honte si ça n'avait pas été aussi bon.

Il grogna alors que ses doigts abandonnèrent mon paquet de chair pour lutter contre le noeud qui tenait en place mon pantalon. Une fois qu'il lui céda -et il était absolument agile de ses doigts!- Edward glissa sa main sur ma peau jusqu'à retrouver mon point sensible. Il forma rapidement des cercles dessus, faisant grandement monter ma température interne.

Mon pantalon tenait toujours autour de mes hanches, et je le regrettais : je n'avais qu'une seule envie, je sentir contre moi, à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais juste envie de me libérer en criant son nom.

"Han Edward..." Lâchais-je dans un murmure en basculant ma tête en arrière, dans son cou. Ma voix était tellement voilée par le désir que je ne la reconnus même pas.

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche avant de les replacer où ils étaient. Il le grattait avec son ongle alors qu'il prit la parole dans un murmure :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé? Dis moi ce dont tu as envie et tu l'auras..."

Son souffle dans mon oreille me fit perdre tout raisonnement. Je pouvais sentir le haut de mes cuisses mouillé à mesure que je les frottais l'une contre l'autre à la recherche de plus de sensations.

Alors que j'allais lui répondre que la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de le sentir en moi, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, éclairant en contre jour la petite silhouette de mon bébé. Je poussais tant bien que mal Edward loin de moi avant de me rhabiller convenablement le plus vite possible.

Mon bébé se frottait encore les yeux de ses petits points que je m'approchai de lui, après avoir vérifié que j'étais décente.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon coeur? - demandai-je en m'accroupissant face à lui. Je sentais mon pantalon commencer à s'imbiber entre mes cuisses et me sentis sale et honteuse. Mon petit chat avait été à quelques mètres de moi alors que j'étais sur le point de m'envoyer vulgairement en l'air dans un couloir...

Je n'osai même pas jeter le moindre regard à Edward qui était dans mon dos. Je ne voulais même pas savoir s'il était présentable ou non.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar maman !" Sa voix était tout ensommeillée et j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas suffisamment réveillé pour avoir vu quoi que ce soit.

"Viens mon coeur, on va se coucher."

J'abandonnais Edward dans le couloir sans un regard pour lui. Il ne s'agissait pas de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, c'était simplement la honte éprouvée par une mère d'avoir fait passer ses envies -triviales!- avant l'amour de sa vie...

 **Esmée POV**

Je ne savais pas tout à fait ce à quoi Edward jouait, mais l'ambiance entre Bella et lui semblait particulièrement tendue. Depuis des jours, chacun regardait l'autre à la dérobée, persuadés d'être discret et que personne ne les regarderait... mais ils avaient tendance à oublier que j'étais là.

Ce matin – là, en revanche, c'était la guerre froide dans la cuisine, pire que d'habitude. Heureusement, Shawn était là pour mettre de l'ambiance : après plusieurs jours à stresser au sujet de son plâtre qui allait être enlevé dans l'après-midi, il commençait à anticiper toutes les choses qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Bella avait cuisiné des crêpes pour tout le monde et il ne restait à la maison que les deux Swan, Eddy et moi.

Après avoir mangé plus de crêpes que ce qui aurait été raisonnable, Shawn demanda s'il pouvait aller jouer dans sa chambre et Bella l'y autorisa. Edward s'installa dans le salon avec une revue sur la pédiatrie et j'aidais Isabella à ranger les restes du petit déjeuner. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas prête à me raconter ce qu'il se passait avec mon fils et je respectais cela.

Le silence régnait dans la villa jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'entrée retentisse, nous faisant sursauter Bella et moi.

Surprise, je pris un torchon et séchai mes mains en me rendant dans l'entrée, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait venir à la maison à une heure pareille.

J'ouvris la porte pour faire face à un jeune homme à la taille impressionnante. Bien vêtu et chaleureux, il arborait des cheveux courts impeccablement coupés ainsi qu'une dentition parfaite, dévoilée par un grand sourire, qui contrastait avec sa peau mate.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche Isabella Swan. »

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se déplacer.

« Et vous êtes ?

-C'est bon Esmée. » fit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je me décalai pour la laisser passer sans m'éloigner pour autant.

« Jacob ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai contacté l'école de Shawn, ils m'ont dit qu'il avait me poignet cassé, et qu'il vivait ici avec toi. »

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et je vis Edward se lever du canapé sur lequel il était assis et se rapprocher de nous.

« Et donc tu es venu ici ? Et de quel droit ?

-Et bien il s'est cassé le bras, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le vois, que je m'assure qu'il allait bien…

-Mon fils va très bien et ne manque de rien ! »

Bella avait quasiment crié contre notre visiteur et Edward était sur le point d'intervenir quand Shawn se faufila entre nous sans qu'on ne l'ait entendu.

« Pourquoi tu es fâchée, maman ? »

Shawn se plaça contre les jambes de sa mère qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant. Ainsi placés, l'évidence me sauta aux yeux, c'était son père à la porte.

L'intrus, toujours sur le seuil, s'accroupit et tendit sa main pour saluer l'enfant :

« Salut. Moi c'est Jacob. -Shawn serra la main qui semblait géante en comparaison.

-Salut, moi c'est Shawn Swan. Pourquoi ma maman elle est fâchée contre toi ?

-Chéri -fit Bella en pressant légèrement les épaules de son fils- je te présente ton père. »

Le dénommé Jacob avait les larmes aux yeux en regardant son fils alors que le mien venait de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Alors c'est toi qui nous a abandonné ma maman et moi ?

-Et bien oui, mais c'était il y a longtemps et j'aimerais que les choses changent maintenant.

-Hummm -il semblait réfléchir intensément – On n'a pas envie de te parler. »

Il claqua la porte au nez de son père et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Je crus que la parenthèse était close mais Bella rouvrit la porte à la volée avant de sortir pieds nus pour courir après notre visiteur. Je refermai la porte derrière pour leur laisser de l'intimité mais Edward se posta directement derrière une des fenêtres du salon pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

« Edward, mon chéri, tu fais quoi, là ?

-Je surveille que tout aille bien.

-Tu n'aurais pas plutôt quelque chose à me dire au sujet de Bella ? »

Il délaissa la fenêtre pour me fixer longuement sans un mot, avant de reprendre son espionnage.

 **Shawn POV**

J'avais mal au ventre. Maman avait raison, j'aurais pas du prendre une deuxième glace, mais j'aime tellement les glaces… autant que les barbes à papa !

Avec maman et Edward, on était allés à la pédiatrie pour enlever mon plâtre. Edward m'avait bien expliqué comme il allait faire… avec la roue qui vibre et qui fait du bruit, mais il avait pas expliqué à maman comment ça allait se passer, du coup, elle est devenue toute blanche et elle a failli vomir ! Du coup elle est sortie de la pièce et m'a laissé tout seul avec Edward.

Alors du coup on a fait une conversation de grand :

« Elle est jolie, hein, ma maman !

-Oui mon grand.

-Et en plus, elle a pas d'amoureux ! T'as une amoureuse toi, Edward ?

-Non, j'ai pas d'amoureuse. »

Il m'avait fait un grand sourire avant de continuer :

« Et toi Shawn, tu as une amoureuse ?

-Ah non hein, c'est sale ! Hey dis, si t'es célibataire et que maman aussi, ça serait bien que vous soyez des amoureux !

-Tu en penserais quoi, toi, si ta mère et moi on était des amoureux ?

-Moi je serais le plus heureux ! Si tu veux, on fait en sorte qu'elle devienne ton amoureuse !

-Non, non t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe de ça.

\- Mouais... »

J'avais donc une mission : faire que maman devienne son amoureuse !

On avait quitté la pédiatrie tous les trois et comme maman m'avait trouvé courageux, on était allés mangé des glaces au centre commercial et depuis, j'avais maaal au veeeentre !

Maman m'avait couché plus tôt que d'habitude pour que je guérisse vite pour être en forme pour mon retour à l'école.

J'étais dans mon lit et elle me caressait les cheveux pour que je m'endorme.

« Maman je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr mon bébé, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que t'as un amoureux ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Non j'ai pas d'amoureux.

-Et tu en veux un ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça chéri ?

-Ben… Je me demandais si tu voudrais pas qu'Edward soit ton amoureux, comme ça il deviendrait mon papa.

-Oh mon trésor, tu sais que tu as déjà un papa, en plus tu viens de le retrouver, tu peux pas faire du premier venu ton papa.

-Oui d'accord, mais tu veux pas qu'il devienne ton amoureux quand même ?

-Tu sais, dans mon cœur il y a déjà beaucoup d'amour pour toi. Ya tellement d'amour qu'il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe quand on est un grand ?

-Bien sûr mon bébé. J'ai pas de place pour un homme dans ma vie, je t'ai déjà toi et ça me rend très heureuse. »

J'avais donc une nouvelle mission. Elle serait longue à mettre en place, mais c'est moi le plus fort, alors j'allais y arriver.

 **Bella POV**

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'on avait retiré le plâtre de Shawn. Deux semaines que ma décision était prise : rien ne serait faisable avec Edward…

Je perdais trop mes moyens avec lui et j'en oubliais mon seul objectif : mon fils.

Son retour à l'école s'était bien passé… pour lui. Il avait tout le temps le sourire collé aux lèvres et chantonnant régulièrement, il était particulièrement de bonne humeur et c'était bon de le voir ainsi.

Pour ma part, sa reprise de l'école avait été un véritable déchirement. J'aimais l'avoir avec moi et ces trois semaines de plâtre avaient été une véritable bénédiction pour cela. Alors le déposer devant l'école et le voir partir en courant vers l'établissement après m'avoir fait un bisou m'avait brisé le cœur. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrêtait plus de sourire.

Bien évidemment, j'étais contente de le voir ainsi, heureux et tout guilleret mais la coïncidence avec son retour en classe attisait ma jalousie : ce n'était évidemment pas moi la cause de sa joie et je redoutais qu'il y ait une jeune fille derrière ce sourire.

J'étais assise dans le salon, après ma journée de travail, en compagnie de la famille Cullen au grand complet. Esmée avait prévu un délicieux repas pour tout le monde et l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Bien évidemment, je n'osais même pas croiser le regard d'Edward, que j'avais à cœur d'éviter depuis la fois où il avait glissé ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon pyjama, mais nous étions tous bien.

Shawn était dans sa chambre, probablement en train de jouer, et je n'allais pas tarder à aller lui demander de descendre nous rejoindre.

Je sirotais un jus d'orange quand nous entendîmes une voiture s'engager sur l'allée en graviers de la maison. Nous échangeâmes tous un regard : nous n'attendions personne, et attendîmes passivement que la personne vienne frapper à la porte.

Sauf qu'un lieu d'entendre la sonnette de l'entrée, ce furent les bruits de pas dans les escaliers qui attirèrent notre attention.

Shawny se planta au milieu du salon, face à nous, son sac à dos d'écolier sur les épaules.

« Mon bébé, tu pars à l'école ? Fis-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Non maman, je pars chez papa. Il est venu me chercher. »

Mon verre glissa de ma main pour tomber par terre et répandre mon jus d'orange sur le tapis. Du coin de l'œil, je vis tous les regards se tourner vers mon bébé. Ma tête tourna alors que des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux.

Je chancelai jusqu'à lui pour m'accroupir afin de lui parler :

« Bébé, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je pars de la maison mamounette d'amour. »

Mes yeux me brûlaient à peine que des larmes glissaient déjà sur mes joues. Ma voix tremblait :

« Mais mon cœur, tu peux pas faire ça. Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

-Papa a tout réglé avec un navocat ma petite mamounette. Et comme ça, tu auras plus de place dans ton cœur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de faire une place dans ton cœur pour Edward, maman.

-Mais on s'en fout d'Edward ! »

J'avais conscience de tous leur regard dans mon dos mais ne leur prêtai même pas attention, mon bébé voulait me quitter, mon monde tout entier s'écroulait, ma vie se crachait en plein vol.

« Non ma petite maman, tu sais très bien que Edward et toi, vous êtes faits pour être des zamoureux, alors je vais aller chez papa pour qu'on fasse connaissance tout les deux et puis comme ça, Edward il pourra devenir ton chéri parce que tu auras plus de place dans ton cœur pour lui. »

Folle de rage, je bondis pour me mettre debout et laissai mon petit chat dans le salon pour rejoindre Jacob dehors, parce que je n'avais plus aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne dehors. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière moi. Il était adossé à sa voiture de luxe, le mot _connard_ semblait être gravé sur son front :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as mis en tête ? J'avais hurlé tellement fort que cela brûla ma gorge.

-J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est lui qui m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait venir vivre avec moi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

-Ah oui ? Et comment est-ce qu'il aurait eu ton numéro, hein ?

-Il m'a avoué avoir fouillé dans ton téléphone, tu sais, quand tu l'as enregistré la dernière fois. »

Ma colère retomba immédiatement, laissant place à un désespoir dévastateur.

« Tu peux pas me faire ça. Il est tout ce que j'ai. -les larmes et mon nez coulaient de plus belle, j'étais pitoyable, je le savais, mais j'aurais pu ramper à ses pieds.- Tu veux quoi ? Sa garde une semaine sur deux ? Jte l'accorde !

-Nan Bella, j'ai contacté mon avocat, on parle d'une garde exclusive. »

Je reniflai avec dédain.

« Tu t'es barré dès que tu as su que j'étais enceinte, tu crois vraiment que tu vas obtenir sa garde ?

-J'ai un dossier à charge contre toi Bella, me force pas à montrer ce que j'ai contre toi à un juge…

-Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai été une mère exemplaire pour lui ! Il n'a jamais manqué de rien ! T'es en train de raconter n'importe quoi pour me faire peur !

-Non, je te parle de prostitution, Bella. J'ai des témoignages et je sais que si je creuse un peu, je peux en avoir quelques uns de plus. »

Mon monde s'écroula brusquement. Nous le savions tous les deux. Il avait raison, un juge ne me laisserait jamais la garde. J'avais totalement merdé. Si je ne laissais pas Shawny partir, Jacob contacterait un juge et là… ça serait la prison….

« Laisse le venir avec moi sans faire d'histoire, Bella, il sera bien avoir moi. J'ai eu le temps de lui aménager une chambre, il sera bien avec moi. J'ai bien réussi dans la vie, tu sais. J'ai les moyens d'etre un bon père pour lui. Il ne manquera de rien. Je te laisserais le voir. Un week-end sur deux si tu veux, mais ne fais pas d'esclandre. C'est mon fils, tu sais… »

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée assise à même les graviers, secouée par des sanglots incontrôlables, tentant de me rappeler comment faire pour respirer, regardant Jacob charger le petit sac d'écolier de mon bébé d'amour dans le coffre.

Je sentis la toute petite main de mon trésor se poser son épaule :

« Sois pas triste ma petite maman, tu vas voir, Edward va te rendre heureuse. »

Je ne réussis pas à lui répondre, ma gorge était trop nouée pour cela. Aucun mot de franchit mes lèvres. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout, j'aurais aimé lui dire qu'il faisait une belle erreur et que jamais personne ne rendrait sa place dans mon cœur, mais le seul son que je réussis à émettre était un profond sanglot. Je ne pus même pas lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en voulais pas.

La réalité était que je lui en voulais, à lui, mon bébé chat, à Jacob, aux Cullen (qui, je le savais, étaient debout, statiques, dans mon dos), et à ce fichu _Edward_. A tous ces hommes qui avaient posé leurs mains sur moi, à ma famille qui m'avait abandonnée. J'en voulais à la terre entière… et à moi-même pour avoir autant foiré.

Les phares arrières de la voiture de Jacob disparurent dans un virage alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Une main, douce et délicate, caressa l'arrière de mon crâne.

« Rentre, Bella, tu vas attraper froid… » Cette voix… Je souhaitais ne jamais l'avoir entendue… _Edward._

Je bondis sur mes pieds comme un clown sur ressort sortirait de sa boîte.

« _Toi_ tu ne poses même pas tes mains sur moi ! -ma voix était déformée par le chagrin et les sanglots mais m'en préoccuper était la dernière de mes préoccupations. -Tout ça, c'est uniquement à cause de toi ! J'ai perdu mon fils à cause de toi ! Fous moi la paix ! »

Je ne prêtais même pas attention au reste de sa famille, je n'eus pas un regard pour la villa qui m'avait promis une nouvelle vie sereine et pleine de joie. Je fusillai juste Edward une ultime fois. J'avais hésité à lui cracher au visage, littéralement, mais ma bouche était trop sèche pour ça. Je tournai les talons et commençai à m'éloigner de la villa sous la pluie.

« Bells ! Prends au moins des chaussures ! » Cria la voix d'Emmett qui semblait aussi brisé que moi, mais lui n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir, il n'y avait que moi qui avais le droit d'avoir mal et la douleur des cailloux sous la plante de mes pieds n'était rien, absolument rien, en comparaison à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Six ans de ma vie à tout faire pour le bonheur de mon fils et voilà qu'il prenait la décision de partir ! Je lui avais tout donné : ma vie, mon cœur et ma dignité et il venait de tout balayer d'un revers de doudou …

Putain que j'avais mal ! C'était tellement douloureux !

Je venais de perdre la lueur d'un phare lors d'une tempête nocturne.

On m'avait enlevé la seule raison que j'avais de me lever le matin.

Ma seule raison de vivre.

Mes pieds me guidaient sans que je ne sache où.

La pluie était glaciale. Mes cheveux étaient collés à mon visage mais je n'avais même pas la force de les repousser.

Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir mais je n'avais qu'eux pour avancer et, quelque part, je savais qu'ils étaient les seuls à détenir la solution.

Je n'avais plus personne dans ma vie.

Que les pieds et moi-même, et moi… Je n'avais réussis à rien faire de ma vie.

La seule chose positive que j'avais faite avait préféré me quitter pour vivre avec celui qui nous avait abandonnés, nous laissant dans une galère phénoménale.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps et mes pieds continuaient d'avancer, mais ils avaient enfin trouvé une solution.

On a tendance à croire (ou à souhaiter !) que notre vie défile devant nos yeux juste avant de mourir, mais, debout sur l'autoroute, après avoir franchi la glissière, et à mesure que les voitures faisaient des embardées pour m'éviter, je sentis la réalité s'imposa à moi. La seule chose que l'on voit à ce moment-là, c'est la solitude.

La solitude et la pluie.

La pluie et la nuit.

La nuit et les phares qui se rapprochent.

Les phares qui se rapprochent très vite et ne changent pas de trajectoire.

On raconte qu'au moment de mourir, on ressent une douce chaleur réconfortante qui nous happe et nous appelle, mais ça, c'est n'importe quoi !

La réalité c'est que se faire percuter par une voiture lancée à 130 km/h, ça fait mal. Très mal. Trop mal. Mais pas autant que d'être rejeté par son propre fils.

Ce soir-là, alors que mon sang se déversait sur le bitume, je ne vis pas ma vie défiler, je ne m'apaisai pas en visualisant le doux sourire de mon fils, non, ma dernière vision fut juste celle des autres véhicules roulant à vive allure vers moi.


End file.
